The Mouseketeers
by Faerie Ink
Summary: Once they join, being a member of Mickey's elite fighting force, The Mouseketeers, will be the most dangerous thing Sora, Riku, and Kairi have done thus far. With vampires, faeries, and kids that are just plain weird, who needs heartless anymore? R & R
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place directly after the end of Kingdom Hearts 2 and it's mainly for my friends but anyone can read it. It's a huge crossover from lots of different things but it's my first fan fic so don't be so mean.

**Disclaimer:** I could only wish I owned Kingdom Hearts 2 and its characters…

Chapter One: _An Invitation in a Bottle_

_Light. Light had brought Sora back to Destiny, to Kairi._

"Sora! Riku!" Sora could recognize Kairi's soft, sweet voice anytime, even though it was now muffled by her panting, irregular breaths.

_She was his light. She was like light, bright and soft._

_Sora could count on light. Light would always be there to protect him form his demons, to bring him back home, and to Kairi._

_Light would never fail him, it couldn't._

She ran up to the two teenage boys, taking a few lasts breaths as she prepared herself to speak again. "Look." She held out a bottle with parchment inside. Sora could make out a small emblem of the King and ripped the bottle out of Kairi's hand after saying his name out loud in shock.

Sora removed the note and glanced over it once, not taking in any of the real words as Kairi and Riku huddled in close to catch a glimpse of the letter too. It was then that Sora began to read out loud.

"Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku. It is with utmost pleasure that I herby invite you to join the first official chapter of the Mouseketeers. I have managed to deliver invitations like these to some of our universe's most powerful heroes. Together, you will form an unstoppable team of teen titans that we can all count on. I'll be completely honest, Sora, I feel a war is brewing," Sora swallowed hard on his words, a bit choked up at the possibility of war. He was under the impression that this was all over when he defeated Xemnas. Sora struggled to continue reading. "Unfortunately, I cannot say all I need to in this letter. Our first meeting will be held tomorrow at my Castle. Your attendance at our first meeting is expected and anticipated. It is there that the three of you can officially join the Mouseketeers. Remember that the three of you have duties that call as keyblade masters and everyone is counting on you. With your membership our team will be unstoppable in the war against what is wrong. Please consider my offer. Yours truly, King Mickey." Sora steeped back almost dropping the letter as he took in what was asked of him and his friends. Everyone else seemed to be handling it perfectly fine, though.

"Man that Mickey's funny," Riku began chuckling lightly, "this was supposed to be an invitation, yet half way through he's practically shoving membership down our throat. Riku held up the paper, shaking it and glancing at it once again. "I don't see an RSVP date on here."

Kairi stole the paper from Riku playfully. "We're _supposed _to go, idiot."

"Oh, yeah and don't you think Mickey has made that apparent enough without you reminding me." Riku pushed Kairi gently as he rolled his eyes and Kairi laughed feeling a strong breeze easily push her hair to the right. She looked up to find a gummi ship responsible for the extra burst of air.

Kairi looked down at the letter. "Hey, you didn't read this part Sora," Kairi began to read, "P.S. The gummi lines between worlds have not yet been sealed. So I have sent you transportation personally on one of my own top quality gummi ships. I hope you enjoy your ride." Kairi giggled and Riku smiled loving the way it sounded. Sora would have smiled too, but he was still concentrating on the fact that their peace on Destiny could be ruined. It could be all over.

"So we're going right?" Kairi asked the two boys she was best friends with.

Riku laughed. "Yeah we should check it out. We could _decline_ of course, if we didn't like it."

"Stop it with your stupid joke." Kairi scolded as she traveled towards the already landed gummi-ship. "We are going to join. Like Mickey said it's our duty."

"Easy for you to say…" Riku followed her only stopping when he realized Sora hadn't moved an inch. "Sora, are you coming?"

Sora looked up to find Riku was already a distance away. "It's just…I mean…" Sora searched for words. "We're going to have to fight again. I thought…"

"You didn't think this was over, did you? I've always known this would turn to war. Kairi's right, we have to join. You weren't so naïve to think this was the end of evil…"

Sora walked towards the gummi ship, enjoying what could be his last trek through Destiny Island sand. "I guess I was…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Meeting with a Mouse

The gummi-ship ride was long and it was now a new day, seven in the morning. The blue and white façade of the Disney Castle came into view in each of the three friend's widows as they landed in the gummi garage. None of them were particularly thrilled to be there, but it was their sense of responsibly that dragged their asses towards the front door.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku made their way towards Mickey's throne room only to be greeted by a throng of people huddled in a way that suggested this was a celebrity night club rather than meeting to sign your life away. The noise level made them feel like they were back in their old school cafeteria. It seemed every type of person was there at that moment, almost 200 of them. Sora, Kairi, and Riku however, were greeted right away by an old friend.

"Hey!" Yuffie greeted enthusiastically, resting her hands on her hips. "Welcome back to Disney Castle! You guys here to join the Mousekeeters."

"Of course," Riku answered up for the challenge of anything.

"This is great!" Yuffie remarked, "Mickey has really out done himself this time. This organization of teenage heroes is really a great opportunity for you. It won't be that bad trust me, not with all this help. It's just that there's so much that our enemies are planning. Everyone could really use your help," Yuffie giggled. "You're all like celebrities here, everyone's staring." Yuffie was right, people were gossiping like school girls. "I'll be one of your captains. You know, like administration in a high school. Like your teacher, meaning you have to listen to me. Ha, HA!" Yuffie teased. "Leon, Aerith, and Cloud are captains too. Oh and Mickey hired some new guy as well. Anyway I've done a lot of talking. Oh yeah, and did you know that Jessica Everheart is here joining also!

"Jessica Everheart?" Kairi echoed.

"Mmhm," Yuffie nodded, "Jessica Everheart daughter of Ansem the wise, aka Ansem Everheart. She's princess of Radiant Garden, possible next in line for the crown.

She's like a celeb too, _everyone_ is staring at her. She looks a lot like you Kairi, you too could be twins. Anyway got to go now, I'm needed at the door to Mickey's throne room. Gotta check the list to make sure no one sneaks in. Come on I'll let you in to talk to the King. They pushed their way through the crowd until Yuffie came to velvet rope and let the trio pass into Mickey's throne room. "Good luck with Mickey, though I doubt you'll need it."

Inside Mickey's throne room was full of life. It was transformed into a small reception party equip with a banquet of food and all of Mickey's teenage guests chattering quietly as they waited in anticipation of their chance to became a member of the Mousekeeters. Riku took hold of Kairi's wrist, "Come on let's get something to eat." He pulled her away, trying to get time with her away from Sora. Under normal circumstances Sora would have never allowed Riku to win that easily, but when Kairi turned around and asked if Sora wanted to tag along, Sora had encouraged them to go without him so he could talk to the King alone. He would have to vie for Kairi's attention later.

However, Sora soon found it impossible to find the King. By everyone invited was out of the hallway and enjoying the small party. The throne room had become much more crowded than it when Sora initially began to look and Mickey's throne was empty. He gave up and decided to that he might have better luck at trying to find Riku and Kairi again, though he soon found out his luck was a piece of crap. Rolling his eyes, Sora grabbed a paper cup from one of the tables and proceeded to pour himself a cup of punch. Someone else had reached for the punch at the same as Sora had and he found himself in an awkward situation. He could tell the person was female by her soft of her touch and the way she drew back her hand. He turned around to find a girl that tricked his eyes with her stunning resemblance to Kairi.

"Kai..Kairi?" He asked, taken aback a bit, even though he knew it couldn't possible be her. The girl had the same short red hair, sun-kissed freckeled skin, and vertical problems (she was short) as Kairi but this girl wore a strapless knee length pink dress coved completely in brown lace. Kairi, Riku, and Sora weren't aware of the how formal party was and had all came in a T-shirt and jeans.

The girl sighed, "If only I had a nickel for every time I heard that tonight…"

Sora snapped into reality, smiling as he realized who the girl really was. "Jessica Everheart, right?"

She nodded. "No one seems to get that right on the first try tonight."

"Sorry," Sora apologized taking time to admire Jessica. She looked so much like Kairi; their bodies matched each other's curve for curve. Sora thought about possibly flirting and possibly pursuing a relationship with Jessica just because of her resemblance, but Sora reminded himself that she was not Kairi. And he wanted Kairi.

"It's okay," she flipped her hair back over giving Sora a perfect view of her slender neck. Thoughts of Kairi were driving him mental. "Kairi's pretty popular at this party, and so are you. Everyone's heard what you've done for the worlds. And as for Kairi, everyone's talking about how she could be the Master of Light."

"Master of Light?"

"The keyblade master for the Keyblade of Light, that's right. It's much talked about. You are the master of the Betwixt Keyblade, correct?"

"Umm..." Sora really had no idea what the hell she was talking about. She had lost him at Keyblade of Light.

Jess giggled. "Such a shame our fate is in the hands of someone who doesn't even know which keyblade he wields." Sora only gave Jess a blank stare. "You've obviously faired well without this information, so I won't hold you to it. There are four main keyblades, my father had been doing research on the possibility of there being more, hundreds more, but there are four main ones: the Betwixt, the Between, the Light, and the Dark. I'm guessing your's in the Betwixt. I believe Riku wields the Between and Kairi could possibly master the Light. The dark keyblade's master has yet to be discovered, though…" Jess hesitated feeling nervous just from the words she planed on say, "there's speculation that it could be me. You're so brave, Sora. To be completely honest, I don't know if I could be a keyblade master like you and Riku, I don't think I'm strong enough emotionally. Keyblade masters have the world coming down on there head."

"But if the keyblade does choose you, it obviously feels your strong enough." Sora reassured.

"I guess."

Sora mused Jess's situation while stealthy eyeing her body some more. "Don't you already have the world coming down on your head? Aren't you about to be... queen or something?"

"Oh that's a load of shit!" Jess blurted out. It surprised Sora, Jessica had been speaking so eloquently just like he imagined a princess would. He eyed her suspiciously, but in a flirty way. "Please excuse my language, but I have no intention of accepting the proposal set out for me to be queen of Radiant Garden. I'm only 15! And now with this rumor about me and the Dark Keyblade, how much can one girl take?"

Sora decided to drop the subject, "So what's this all about anyway, this…Mousekeeters thing anyway."

"It's Mickey's way of gathering the best and the brightest fighters at the age when they're bodies are at their peek: teenage years. I guess you didn't notice all the immense buildings in Mickey's backyard. Those buildings make up a school campus, a training facility and our new headquarters. Basically, we'll be getting an education and training for war at the same time here. The King will keep us there and we'll live on campus. When there's a problem Mickey will send a couple of us on secret mission. If there's a big problem our entire team will be sent to handle it. Just think of it as a spy school. We'll be answering distress calls from all different worlds regarding heartless, nobodies, or you know, stuff like that. And for example, say Xemnas came back to power and took control of Kingdom Hearts again…"

"We'd have to defeat him again."

"Exactly, though that was just an example. I doubt that'll happen. Anyway, Mickey should start taking to all of us real soon so…"

"Sora!" Kairi called out, resting a hand on Sora's shoulder when she finally reached him and pulling a reluctant Riku back towards their friend. "Sora we've been looking for you everywhere, Mickey's about to…" Kairi stopped suddenly when her eyes turned to meet Jessica's gaze. Kairi blinked hard a couple times not able to comprehend at first, "Hi…" she greeted warily.

"Jessica Everheart." Jess outstretched a hand for Kairi and the shook hands. "It's nice to finally meet my apparent twin."

"Yeah…" Kairi agreed still perplexed.

"Welcome teenage heros," Mickey's voice boomed into a microphone. And a video image of himself appeared on the back wall. Mickey stood by his throne, the image on the back wall only so everyone in the room could see him. He began explaining the same thing Jess had explained, promising a phenomenal education and something new to Sora. A salary. Mickey was going to pay them all in the six figures. Jess hadn't said anything about this. There was nothing about getting paid in the letter Mickey sent to Destiny. Things were starting to look up.

Mickey gave a moving speech. It was actually pretty motivating, it made Sora eager to join. Mickey then informed everyone that there would be another party in the courtyard later tonight in celebration of the first chapter of the Mousekeeters. There seemed to be a lot of parties in this organization, Sora mused. Perhaps this was going to be a blast after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Formal Disasters

Sora had been outfitted in a grey Armani suit matched with navy blue tie by Mickey's staff as had Riku. The two entered the illuminated nighttime courtyard in front of the castle with hands in pockets. Kairi spotted the two and noticed how sexy they both looked in their suits matched with their laid back attitudes. She couldn't join her friends just yet though. Mickey was introducing her to new people.

"Kairi, I'd like you to meet Kathryn Armstrong," he pointed to a short, dirty blond haired girl, "and Dominique Devaro," a chocolate skinned girl with hazel hair nodded. They both outsterched their hands to shake Kairi's

"Hi, I'm Kairi," she cooed.

"These girls have been protecting Jessica Everheart since I can remember. Well I'll leave you to get to know each other." Mickey moved away.

When Mickey left everyone remained quiet, it was rather awkward. Kat wished she had pockets that she could put her hands in; she did that when she was nervous. But no, of course Kat had to wear this stupid blue-green sparkling dress. At least Domi liked her black and white strapless lacy dress. Kat swung her hair out of her face, "So is it true that you're the master of the Light Keyblade." Kat broke silence.

"I don't know, everyone's been asking me that." Kairi answered.

"Well I'm sure you are," Domi reassured. "Do you want to be?"

"I want to be stronger," Kairi confessed, "So Sora and Riku don't leave me out of things. If I were a keyblade master then they'd have to accept me and take me with them on their missions. I hate being protected. I want to hold my own weight. Truthfully, I feel kind of foolish here. All of you are so talented and strong, I don't really belong here I don't think…"

"Don't be ridiculous, you're going to be the master Light. And if the keyblade chooses you then you must have some hidden power in you."

"Maybe…" Kairi doubted.

Sora spotted Kairi and tapped Riku on the sholder, pointing to her. They both got a pretty good view of how lovely Kairi looked in an orange strapless dress with gems running down the sides. Sora guessed they were probably real diamonds since Mickey's staff had outfitted her in it. Mickey spared no expense. "Look at her," Sora breathed.

"No shit, she's gorgeous," Riku agreed, "Whose's she talking too?"

"Don't know but it looks like she's almost done." Sora and Riku eyed each other carefully and realized they were both thinking the same thing. The courtyard was so romantic and a light piano melody played. Some couples had already begun dancing and both Sora and Riku wanted to dance with Kairi. Badly.

Sora and Riku began walking towards Kairi. Riku walked a little faster than Sora and when Sora noticed this he sped up. It was a secret race to Kairi for them. Sora stopped thinking about Mickey, about the new team. It was back to vying for Kairi's attention. And he would prevail.

"Kairi," Sora reached Kairi first, resulting in a very pissed off Riku. He placed his left hand on the small of her back and Kairi didn't mind, he did that sometimes when he was flirting with her. Sora used his other hand to motion towards the dance floor. "Would you care to dance?" he asked, every word coming out very smooth.

Kairi looked at Domi and Kat who smiled, then back at Sora, "I'd love to," she replied and the two were off on the dance floor, swaying back and forth.

Riku stood by Domi and Kat as they giggled at his expense. "And just who are you two?" he asked, his debonair attitude coming, out showing he wasn't mad at them but generally interested in knowing.

"Kat and Domi," Kat replied for both of them as the two walked away.

Riku made his way towards the buffet table, trying without much success not to look at Kairi and Sora together. It was really a wonder they could still maintain their friendship with Kairi pulling them apart. Riku grabbed a plate and began piling food on top it when he noticed a strange boy by the punch bowl with a silver Tiffany flask in his hand, pouring who knows what into the punch. Riku laughed to himself, "Watch it," he said to boy, "You don't want to be thrown out of the Mousekeeters before you even get the chance to fill out paper work."

The boy looked up and smiled, replacing the top back onto his flask and stashing it in his pocket. He had short blond hair, neat like every parent would want it, and innocent blue eyes. What would this guy be doing spiking the punch, Riku wandered. "Hey it's just pure fun, right. Look at all these adults here, waltzing to the piano melody while us kids wait here awkwardly wishing we'd skipped the party. I mean look around, Mickey's not catering to teens. He wanted to make a teenage team, well this is what you get when you work with teenagers: spiked punch." Riku laughed and so did the boy a bit. Both could just tell they were going to be good friends. "I'm Oliver Mose, but don't ever call me that. Call me either Ollie or Odd, got it?"

"Sure," Riku agreed. "So what are you doing here Odd,"

"Oh you know the unusual, I helped save the Unseelie court of faeries from utter destruction and now I'm considered a hero and potential to the Mousekeeters."

"A court of faeries?" Riku asked slowly, very confused.

"Yeah, I'm a faerie by the way, and don't give me any gay jokes. Do you know how many fucking times I've heard those?"

Riku chuckled, "You seem like the least gay person I've ever seen."

"Yeah well if my so-called girlfriend would pay me any mind I could be even less gay." Odd turned his gaze to at the brown skinned girl Riku had met earlier.

"Domi? Is that right."

"Yeah that's her; I haven't seen her in two years when she went off to be Ms. Bodyguard to her Majesty and royal pain-in-the-ass, Princess Jessica Everheart. And now that we're finally back together, on the same team no less, she pays me no mind. It sucks." Odd looked more somber and some how defeated, like he really loved Domi. "Anyway I should get going back to my friends who are waiting for me," Odd left and Kairi and Sora returned.

Riku wanted to get his turn to dance with Kairi now but Mickey raised a toast. To the Mousekeeters. 'Man what a sucky name' Riku thought. Adult rose glasses of hundred dollar wine, while teenagers rose cups of red punch they would most likely get wasted on thanks to Odd. The party commenced again and Riku went off to dance with Kairi, leaving Sora alone. Sora looked around and nothing and no one caught his eye. He began to wonder off from the party, into the woods a bit where he came to a very beautiful lake right in Mickey's backyard. It was very romantic and Sora made a mental note to bring Kairi back here as he enjoyed the view.

"Are you sure you can count on the light?" a voice asked

Sora turned around, quickly, "Who's there?"

"You've always associated darkness with evil. But really evil does not discriminate. What would you do if evil took hold of light? Of your light, Sora, the light you said you could count on."

Sora drew his keyblade ready and surprisingly eager to fight.

"Don't look towards light for salvation and don't look towards dark for destruction, both are needed in life and neither is more evil than the other. In the past evil has taken hold of darkness, that is true, but now it may be interested in light. How well would you fare against that, Sora?"

"Who are you," Sora demanded an answer.

"Just a friend, who's here to help, an anonymous friend. Tell Jessica and Kairi I said hello. I do so wish the best for my sisters."

'Sisters?' Sora mused.

"You better get back to your party," the voice whispered as Sora began to hear screaming. He booked back to the courtyard only to find fire, heartless, and nobodies. This way a party full of heros, as everyone fared for themselves pretty well. They drew there weapons and began to fight and Sora did as well. He couldn't help but notice that some of the teenagers had faeries wings sprouting from their backs as they fought. Sora spotted Kairi and Jessica who both had keyblades in their hands, fighting as if they had been trained for years. It was amazing. It didn't take to long to rid the courtyard of the creatures, but the party was ruined. Mickey informed people to go to the dorms and get a good night sleep as some of the captains led the teens to their rooms.

Odd found Riku again, "Now I really need a drink," he confessed.

Hey, am I supposed to put commends down here. Well hi I'm new to writing on fanfiction and I hope you like my story. please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Prep School Problems

Kairi awoke the next day, extremely happy with the room she was in. After the attack many of the kids were given the keys to their dorms, but Kairi, Sora, and Riku had been informed that they would be staying in the castle itself. They room was incredibly regal, with a four post bed painted white and amazingly comfy blue bed sheets. Kairi realized she could get very use to this.

She was up at 6:00, though Mickey's wake up call probably wouldn't come for another thirty minutes. She hadn't packed any of her clothes when she came to the castle and because of that she had received a dress from Mickey last night to wear to the party. Kairi assumed that the same thing would happen in this situation: one of Mickey's tailors would knock on the door and deliver Kairi something to wear. She decided to check the closet first just in case. Kairi was amazed to see that there were, in fact, all sorts of different outfits that Mickey had arranged for her to have. Still something in the closet made her groan, rather than it being hung on the bar like everything else this outfit was hung on the door, staring at her in plain view.

A school uniform.

Kari remembered how much she hated the uniform at her old school and this one was very similar. It appeared that she had the choice of navy blue slacks or a navy blue colored plaid skirt paired with a navy blue sweater overtop a plain white blouse. There were also blue socks to match and white sneakers. Kairi took a shower, then chose to put on the skirt, pulling it up a bit like ever girl did. As she buttoned up the white blouse and pulled the navy blue sweater over her head she noticed a small golden Mickey monogram into the upper right of her sweater. Around the small Mickey symbol ware golden letters that read, 'The Mousekeeter Academy' Kairi finished getting dressed, applying a small amount of makeup, then left to find Sora and Riku.

When Kairi found her way out of the castle and towards the actual campus, Yuffie handed her a paper. "Your schedule dear," she cooed. Kairi was amazed. They were actually going to catapult them back into a learning environment so soon? They had just partied last night, this wasn't fair.

Kairi entered the room that was scheduled for her as homeroom to find other students huddled together in a blend of navy blue uniforms. Some girls were sitting on desks, checking to make sure they hadn't broken a nail. Sora called her to and she walked up to him, perching herself on top the desk next to his. "Were's Riku," she asked.

"In another grade, ditz," Sora teased, and Kairi mental punched herself for being so stupid at the moment.

Kairi noticed Kat and Domi. Kat had obviously opted for the navy blue trousers instead of the skirt as did other girl around the room, but Domi matched Kairi perfectly since she had chosen to wear the skirt too. "Hey Kairi," Domi greeted choosing a desk close to hers.

"Hey this is Sora. Sora meet Kat and Dominique." Kairi introduced.

"Hey," Sora waved to them.

Riku had told Sora about Odd last night, and Sora recognized him automatically when he walked in wearing a red T-shirt and J-Crew jeans. "You were supposed to wear the uniform in your closet, Odd." Sora yelled from his desk.

Odd was surprised at first. He didn't know Sora knew his name. Then he smiled wryly, "I guess I didn't get the memo."

Jessica was the last one to arrive to homeroom. She was a big surprise to all as she boosted dark, heavy eyeliner, a black choker, and black highlights in her hair. Who would have thought Jess would be that dark?

"Okay, settle down students," an unknown teacher commanded as the teens slipped off the tops of desks and into chairs. "We're going to devote homeroom and academics today to filling out you official Mousekeeters paper work." The teacher eyed Odd. "Oliver where is your uniform?" the teacher asked sternly.

Odd had taken a bag of chips out of his pocket, so his mouth was full as he answered, "I didn't get the memo," sounding defeated.

The paperwork was pretty simple to fill out, and Kairi, Sora, Domi, Kat, Odd, and Jess spent most of the day talking and getting to know each other as friends, though Domi still ignored Odd. Gym was the last period of the day and for good reason, as Sora and Kairi would soon find out.

A guy that appeared to be a least eighteen and at most twenty, appeared in front of the gym doors with gym uniforms in his hands looking bored. He had silver-blond hair much like Riku's asked everyone their size and handed them a grey t-shirt and dark blue basketball shorts accordingly. Kat groaned when she saw him and turned around dramatically winning. "It's good to see you too Kathryn," he groaned as well.

"You know this guy Kat?" Sora asked, taking a gym uniform.

The guy smiled and laughed, "We have the pleasure of being related."

"Yeah what a pleasure," Kat ripped her gym uniform out of his hand.

"I'm Calintz," he introduced himself, "I'm one of the new captains of the Mousekeeters and this is training class. Everyone get dressed. Four minutes." Some of the girls wined. "Three." With that they went to the locker room.

Domi, Kat, Jessica and Kairi picked lockers next to each other. Pulling off her shirt, Domi asked "So which one?"

Kairi knew exactly what Domi was talking about and blushed, pretending not to know, "What are you talking about?"

"Which one do you like, Riku or Sora?"

"Oh, um…" Kairi had no idea how to answer. "I don't know, I mean I'd like to have a boyfriend, but the two of them are so caddy, like girls.

"Which one would you rather have?" Kat tied her sneakers as she talked.

"Umm…I dunno." Kairi shock her head.

Domi tied her hair into a ponytail. "Yeah you do, every girl knows who they rather have." she began to walk to the gym door and Kat, Jess, and Kairi followed. Domi pushed the door open to reveal most of the boys in the gym already dressed. Some of them showed off with pushed ups, but Sora, Odd, and surprisingly Riku were waiting by the door for the girls. There were other older kids in Riku's grade here to. Obviously gym didn't go by grade level.

Calintz entered the gym, his voice booming throughout, "Your all hear in gym during this period because you're Gold Core students. This team is split into three cores: Blue Core, Silver Core, and Gold Core. Blue Core is a core for healers and magicians,

Silver Core is for physical fighters, and Gold Core is made up of the elite members of both. Basically, you're the best of the best and I expect better than your best." Most of the girls weren't listening, they were too busy staring and fantasizing over Calintz physical façade.

Calintz sent them through a set of drills and began teaching them how to fight in formation. 'This wasn't gym' Sora thought, 'Gym was where you played basketball indoors, and football outside in the fields and if you were lucky the teacher would let you play dodge ball once a week. This was not gym. This was training. For an army.'

Calintz approached Jess and Kairi during training, "Come with me." Leon took over the class and Calintz brought the two to a room that looked like a smaller version of gym. "I'll be personally training both of you."

"Why are we in Gold Core?" Kairi asked suspiciously, "We're not strong like everyone else."

"That's why I'm going to train you, ditz." Calintz remarked tapping her on the forehead.

"Why is everyone calling me a ditz today?" Kairi whispered to herself.

"Sit," Calintz instructed and they both sat on the floor.

"Are you two sisters?" he asked, not being the first one.

"No," they said simultaneously.

Calintz shook his head genuinely confused, "Okay well I want you to both concentrate on a time in your lives when you were really emotional, either happy or sad. Concentrate on it so hard that you feel like you're back at that time again. Zone completely out,"

Kairi tried it, she thought about the time when Sora had returned home. She imagined the water and the sight of Sora immerging form it and suddenly it was like she was there again. She called out his name and he turned, seeing her and began to swim to shore only to be met by an ecstatic Donald and Goofy. She laughed seeing the strange sight of Sora being tackled by the two. Sora pulled out her charm and Kairi couldn't be happier. More than happy actually, so much more than happy.

Jessica thought about a sad time in her life. She was only four by somehow she could remember it perfectly. Her father, Ansem the Wise, met her in the library of the castle one day only to bring devastating news. It was like she was there again. Her father picked her up and whispered to her, "Jessie, Jessie a very horrible thing happened today, your brother, Ale, passed away." Jess didn't exactly understand at that time, when she was four, but she still remembered feeling incredibly depressed.

Only Calintz could see what was going on while the girls remembered. Around Kairi appeared a ray of light, swirling and expaning around her. Around Jess appeared a cloud of darkness, spinning and curling like a creature engulfing her. Calintz smiled, it was just what he wanted, expected. The bell rang and Calintz clapped his hands loudly, deliberately disturbing their memories. "Get dressed and get going out of my presence." Calintz commanded.

Jess stood up heading towards the locker room, but talking at the same time, "Calintz what happened? Did you see anything?"

"Oh nothing important," Calintz joked, "Just things that ultimately point to you two being the most powerful beings in the entire universe. That's all."

Kairi and Jess stopped in there place, looking at each other in awe, but   
Calintz was probably joking. They could tell his type, serious and stern when he needed to be but he seemed to like to pick on the students a lot.

Kairi exited the locker room to find Riku waiting for her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, I was thinking we could go out tonight. Odd told me they have gummi-ships here that act like buses and take you to different worlds. I've been hearing a lot about the world Earth and I thought we could go there and check it out, maybe have dinner."

"Sure," Kairi agreed, "You tell Sora yet?"

"No," Riku hesitated, "I thought it could just be you and me."

"Oh," Kairi was taken aback. She had told herself that she would go out with whoever asked her first. "Su..Sure."

"Great," Riku breathed like he was relieved.

Kairi walked and talked with him as they exited the school campus and headed back towards the castle. Domi was right. A girl always knew who her first choice was, and as she thought about going on her date later on tonight she realized it wasn't Riku.

It was Sora.

**A/N: **Review me or Bambi will make everyone you ever loved disappear…forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Date Dilemmas

That night Sora took visit to Mickey's throne room. He had so many questions and he thought it would be a good idea to tell Mickey about the strange guy that had been talking to him at the party last night.

Sora knocked at the door. He did so hate that creepy door that only came open a section. But he went inside anyway, making the overly long trek to meet Mickey at his throne.

"So how was your first day as a Mousekeeter?" was the first thing that came out of Mickey's mouth.

Sora shook his head, that name was really starting to annoy him, "Great, the other teens here are really nice."

"Great to hear it," Mickey remarked, "Though I wish I could get more feedback, sometimes you're unsure about the things you do."

"Actually I came here to talk to you about more important things, no offense. It's just… back at the party last night, I heard a voice. It told me that…evil was using light…or going to…or something. I mean…it's just, the voice… it told me that…that Jess and Kairi…were its sister," Sora shuddered at the thought; it was just a tad creepy.

Mickey sat back in his chair, pondering. He had a theory. He had been thinking about this particular theory for a while but he had no way to prove it, and so it would be no help to tell Sora now when it wasn't proven.

"Do you know anything?"

"No," Mickey lied, mostly by omission.

"Okay," Sora sighed looking away. His eyes were intensely staring, thought at nothing of real importance. Mickey could tell he was thinking.

"You want to find out for yourself what's going on, don't you?" Mickey asked even though he knew the answer.

Sora looked up, his features troubled. "Yeah," Sora admitted.

"I'll send you to Radiant Garden, maybe you can try to find Jessica's birth certificate in the ruins. Who have you became friends with in Gold Core, I can send five of your Gold Core friends with you to assist you and Jess on your first Mousekeeter mission.

"Why do I have to find Jessica's birth certificate?" Sora thought aloud.

"So who do you want to bring with you?" Mickey tried to distract Sora from the subject.

"Um…Kairi, Riku, Oliver, Dominique, and Kathryn," Mickey jotted the names down, "So what's so special about a birth certificate?"

"Oh nothing… just go find it for me and bring it back, I want to know who Jessica's mother is…," Mickey lied again, this time a bold lie right to Sora's face. Sora could pretty much tell Mickey was lying, or at least hiding something. But that was okay, Mickey always had your best interest in mind and Sora knew he could trust him. Most likely, Mickey just wanted Sora to find out on his own. "Go get some sleep and get ready for your mission tomorrow. I'll inform the rest of your friends…oh and guess what you get to skip school tomorrow with minimal make-up work, perks of being a Mousekeeter."

"Thanks," Sora bowed then turned and began to walk away. Something accrued to Sora; he had another question, "Mickey," Sora turned around, "Jess told me that there were four main keyblades, the Betwixt, which is mine; the Between, which is Riku's, and the Light and Dark that's supposed to be Kairi's and Jess's…"

"Yes, don't you think Kairi and Jess portray their keyblades perfectly?"

Mickey was right. Kairi was like joy, like peace, like light. She lit up any room she entered just with her smile. And Jess, she was mysterious and thoughtful. She made you think about things differently. She was like dark, not in a creepy way, in an interesting way. "Yeah, but what my question was: What about your keyblade?"

Mickey sighed, "Ansem the Wise was doing research on that before he…"

"Died," Sora wasn't afraid to say it.

"Yes, I intend to finish his research."

Sora nodded then turned to walk out the door. He went to the student lounge in the castle, trying to find Kairi and Riku. But instead he found Dominique, her body stretched across the couch in front of the plasma TV with Kat sitting on the very end. Odd was standing by the couch, hanging out with them too. Actually more like hovering around, Domi still probably wasn't talking to him much.

"Hey guys." Everyone gave Sora friendly smiles and waves, "Have any of you seen Kairi and Riku?"

Dominique and Kat looked at each other and Odd answered, "They went to Earth remember? Didn't they tell you?"

Sora felt confused and then a little hurt, "No, No they didn't tell me." Sora sighed and pushed hair out of his face, "You knew about this, Odd?"

"Well, yeah. I mean… I told Riku about Earth and about the gummi-shuttles, but not so he could take Kairi out on a date. I never suggested that—"

"Wait, who said Kairi and Riku were going on a date?" It seemed like the story got bigger and bigger with ever second.

"Riku told me they were, but he told me he told you…"

Sora shook his head then turned his attention to Domi and Kat, "Did you two know about this?"

"Yeah," Dominique answered, "But he told us he already told you."

"Hmph," Sora groaned. "Do you know where they went?"

"They went to Snitch," Kat squeeled, "It's this really cool rock and roll restaurant with live bands and everything—"

"I don't need to know the details, just take me there. We're all going there."

* * *

Sora walked up to the resturant. It was nice from the outside, very nice. Riku had done a good job and that thought disgusted Sora. Why was he friends with this guy anyway, he mused. 

Sora trying to walk directly into the restaurant but there was a doorman, "Name?" he demanded.

"Sora Hikaru," Sora said as he slipped the doorman a hundred dollar bill. He was let in but the doorman stopped the rest of the crowd.

"Name?"

"Sora Hikaru?" Kat tried. The doorman rolled his eyes and let the rest of Sora's crowd in.

"Can I get you four a table?" a girl asked.

"Yes, can we have that one," Sora already saw Riku and Kairi and he pointed to an empty table right next to them.

"Sure," the girl led them to the table and placed a menu down for each of them.

"Hey Riku, Kairi," Sora greeted, overly sweet and friendly, with a fake smile.

Kairi looked down at her plate of food playing with it with her fork extremely embarrassed. "Hey Sora," Kairi said slowly without actually looking up with. When she finally did she couldn't take it. "Can I be excused," Kairi said heading towards the bathroom. Sora could tell she felt guilty.

"Yeah me too," Domi picked up her purse and followed Kairi.

Kat reached over to Riku's plate of food and grabed what she thought might be fried shrimp. She popped it into her mouth and it was. "See you," she winked as she headed towards the bathroom to see Kairi and Domi.

'Girls' Odd thought, 'they travel to the bathroom in packs.'

"So what's up Riku," Sora asked in his overly friendly voice like nothing was wrong. Odd couldn't help but laugh; he buried his face in the table cloth and then excused himself to the standing room that had formed around an unknown band.

"What's up," Sora asked seriously, "How come you didn't tell me you were taking Kairi out?'

"I didn't know I needed _your _permission," Riku spat.

"But you told everyone else that you had already told me, _why is that?_"

"What? Did you expect me to just roll over and let you have her? If you want to prevent us from dating so much then maybe you should ask Kairi on a date. Maybe if you had the courage to make a move yourself, we wouldn't be having this conversation. But no, you're too damn stupid to see what's in front of you if you only perused it."

"You went behind my back!" Sora spat.

"Because I love her!" That shut Sora up pretty fast. He sat back up in his seat arms folded. "And I can't just sit by while you do nothing."

"_I love Kairi_, Riku." Sora pushed out through clenched teeth.

"Well that makes two of us." Riku remarked as if it were the simplest thing in the world and Sora glowered at him.

* * *

"You okay Kairi?" Domi asked with a hand on Kairi's back. 

"Yeah," Kairi looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and her own reflection disgusted her. 'Why hadn't she told Sora,' she thought, 'Because Riku told me not to,' she answered herself.

Kat was restless. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other felling the pulsation of the base from the live band. "Can I go check out the band?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah sure whatever," Domi brushed her off, more worried about Kairi.

Kat squealed with delight and rushed out of the bathroom.

Kairi sighed, "Well, I'll be okay, really. I'm just stupid is all. You should go check out the band to they're really good.

"You sure?" Domi checked

"Yeah."

"Well have fun with Sora and Riku." Domi patted Kari on the back then left the bathroom.

* * *

Kat loved the band. She nodded her head with the beat, enjoying the music. 

"Hey," a guy called behind her. She turned around to see a red haired guy with blue eyes behind her. "You having fun?"

"Yeah, loads!" Kat cooed.

"You want to dance?"

The guy was a stranger, but hot. A hot stranger. "Sure," Kat agreed.

The guy danced very close to her, so close she could feel his breath on her neck. This was unlike anything that Kat ever experienced. It was pure ecstasy and he had her under his spell. "Who are you?" Kat asked.

"Just a friend, an anonymous friend." Kat didn't want the guy to be anonymous, she wanted to date him and dance with him everyday. 'He seems so familiar,' she noted.

Then Kat heard screaming. But she didn't care, all she wanted to do was dance.

There were heartless and nobodies attacking again. 'This was so weird,' Sora though, 'heartless and nobodies don't usually attack together.' Sora spotted Kairi and rushed to her, drawing his keyblade and slashing at anything that came close.

"Domi!" Odd yelled, trying to find her, "Domi!" he saw her and there were about ten dusks surrounding her. Odd helped her vanquish them.

"Thanks," Domi whispered and Odd blushed.

Riku went throughout the restaurant, protecting innocent people. He saw Kat, rubbing up against some guy and called to her. Kat snapped out of her trance and the mysterious guy disappeared disappointed.

Sora finished up the few last creatures and afterward received stares from the people in the restaurant. 'Man, would this be in the tabloids tomorrow.'

They had to leave immediately. "See you later," Odd blew a kiss to some of the groupies in the back as he slipped his waitress a hundred dollar bill.

A/N: Why don't you review me? I guess I'll just go cry in a corner.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OMG. I am sooo happy and sooo relived. If i have any fans out there (which i most likely don't) sorry for taking so long to update. Document Manager had a bug for 2 and a half days. But now i'm thrilled that it's fixed. You have no idea how annoying that experince was. Anyway on to Chapter 6 of the Mousekeeters. BTW I'm doing my happy dance now. Go Me! Go Me!

Chapter 6: Files, Folders, and Certificates.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Jess, Domi, Kat, and Odd arrived at Radiant Garden the next day, groaning with displeasure at the unexpected tag along, Calintz Armstrong.

"Do you guys hate me that much?" Calintz laughed.

"Yes, yes we do," Kat answered, trying hard to maintain a straight face.

"No one hates you Calintz," Kairi reassured patting him on the back and giggling, "We just didn't know that Mickey was going to have you supervise us."

"What? You guys think you're above supervision. I'm a captain. You're always going to have a captain with you at a mission, whether it's Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith or me."

"Great, Great," Kat grumbled, "Just make sure I don't have to have _you_ again."

"Hmph. What? You have issues with your only older brother in the whole universe. You should thank me for being so nice to you before I shrivel up and die."

"Oh I'll thank someone when you die, more like thank the lord," Kat got down on her knees and folded her hands in the air in mock-prayer.

"Hmph," Calintz gave up.

Jess was surprised by how incredibly jealous she was of Kat and Calintz. They didn't really hate each other; they were just acting like siblings. In fact, Kat often talked about how amazing her older brother was when he wasn't around. Jess's older brother, Ale, had died when she was only four. She never got the chance to tell him how much she hated him, and she never would.

Sora studied Jess. A tear was rolling down her check. 'Poor girl' Sora thought, 'her entire castle is in ruins. Moreover and more importantly, her father just died,' Sora had never offered her any condolences; he never even talked to her about it. He opened his mouth to talk to her but he couldn't think of anything to say. It was just easier to remain quite. "This way guys," Jess offered leading them towards Ansem's office. "My birth certificate, right Sora?"

"Yeah, don't ask me. Mickey's can be pretty secretive."

"What's secretive about a birth certificate?" Domi walked and talked.

"Who knows, maybe Ansem had a secrete affair with a local mistress, and Jessica is the product of their lust," Odd snickered.

"My mother, her Majesty, Queen Elaina Everheart, died having me, Odd."

"Oh, sorry," Odd said quickly, not sounding very apologetic. He didn't like Jess much anyway.

'Damn,' Sora thought, 'this girl has gone through more deaths than a mortician.' She had told him about her brother yesterday at school. That meant her entire family had died. _Poor girl._

They entered the maze that lead to Ansem's office, encountering no foes. When they opened the door to the office, a boy about their age was already in there, looking through a pile of papers on the floor.

"Excuse me?" Jess called to the boy. He looked up, startled, and slipped on his own feet, falling face first into the large pile of papers. His glasses fell of and landed near Kairi's feet. She picked them up and returned them to him. Jess stooped down to get a better look at the guy.

He put his glasses back on and was amazed. "Wow, are you two twin sister?"

"No," Jess answered a bit annoyed from hearing that so many times.

The boy struggled to stand, but managed, "Oh…sorry. I didn't realize it was you, your majesty." He bowed awkwardly.

"Who are you?" Jess demanded.

"My name's Tsukasa. I'm one of Ansem's student interns."

Sora summoned his keyblade, not trusting the guy. "You mean like all those apprentices Ansem had, the one's that turned into half of Organization XIII."

Tsukasa threw his hands in the air in an 'I surrender' fashion, "Well…yeah, kind of like that, but I became and intern after that epidemic ended, promise. I still have my heart, I'm not a nobody or a heartless, I swear."

Sora lowered his blade, "Fine."

"What are you doing here?" Jess still needed more answers.

"I…I was tr-trying to…fi-finsh Ansem's research on the King's ke-keyblade, but…um…" Tsukasa looked around at the papers on the floor, "I can't find what I'm looking for." Tsukasa collapsed on the ground. "I'm such a failure, I can never do anything right…"

"Hey it's okay," Kairi eased Tsukasa, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "You'll find what you're looking for."

"Speaking of that," Riku began, "Can we just find what we're looking for and leave."

"Riku's right, let's get my birth certificate and leave." Jess announced.

"Bi-Birth Certificate?" Tsukasa stuttered.

Jess nodded, "Do you know where my father kept it?"

"Um…" Tsukasa started pulling open file cabinets, finding nothing, "Check over there."

Jess checked the file cabinets on the other side of the room. 'Here' she found them, a bright white folder with red letters that read birth certificates. She shifted through them. There was her father's and mother's and finally she found her's, dropping the folder on the ground in disregard. "Here. What's so special about this?" Everyone huddled around Jess, trying to see if there was some kind of secret message.

"Come on let's go. We'll bring this to Mickey."

"The King!" Tsukasa's face lit up.

Sora turned around feeling bored, "Yes the King."

"Take me with you!" Tsukasa pleaded.

"No," Calintz answered simply for everyone.

"Please!"

"No," Calintz folded his arms in an 'I don't care' fashion.

"I'll do anything, I have so many question for him about his key—"

"Goddamn, did you not hear the first two fucking times I told you no?"

"But…"

Tsukasa and Calintz continued fighting but Kairi zoned them out. She looked towards the birth certificates Jess had discarded, taking a double take when she saw the first two letters of the name on one was 'KA'. Kairi slowly stepped to the folder sliding the paper she saw out and examining it. 'Kairi Everheart' it read. 'Mother: Queen Elaina, Father: King Ansem the Wise.' Kairi slid down the wall, disbelief overtaking her body and delaying her from telling the others what she found. After a few seconds, she said "Um…guys, I think I…found something."

"What's up, Kairi?" Sora asked.

Kairi bypassed Sora and went straight to Jess, handing her the birth certificate. Riku peeked over Jess's sholder, "Well that makes sense, can't believe no one thought about that earlier."

"Everyone thought about that Riku," Jess reminded him, "Everyone said we looked like twins." Jess sighed, staring at Kairi, "You really are my sister."

Kairi rubbed her lips together nervously. This was an unreal moment; everyone was so shocked that they didn't know how to react and everyone was quiet.

Sora came to a realization. "Mickey knew," Sora began, "Mickey knew that if we found Jess's birth certificate, we'd find Kairi's too."

"You could have seen the possibility in that from the start." Riku remarked.

Jessica was beginning to look livid. "Just because someone looks like you doesn't mean you think they're your _sister_! You see someone on the street that looks exactly like you and you talk to them for two minutes, joking around and saying you must be long lost relatives knowing you're really not. You take a picture with the person if you have a camera phone on you at the time and falsely tell them how much you love them, and if you're lucky, maybe you'll see that person one more time in your life at a nightclub. That doesn't mean that person's your sister! How could I have known Kairi was really my sister, Riku? Riku shrugged.

Jessica kicked the file cabinet down.

"Hey, hey, don't destroy stuff!" Tsukasa tried to calm Jess down.

"I hate him! HATE, HATE, HATE HIM! Why did my dad keep this from me?" Big, wet, ugly tears fell down her face. "I hate him for dying on me! I hate him for letting mom die. He never told me anything, thought I couldn't handle it. I think I need to know

if I have a sister or not. I'd like to fucking know that please. I mean now I don't even know what the fuck happened. Did he give you away? Where you kidnapped? How am I supposed to know now that Ansem is dead?" She kicked another file cabinet down pushed the mess on top of the table to the floor. She saw a file that said death certificates, finding her mothers and diligently looking for Ale so she could morn just like she did everyday. She wanted to cry for her mother and all the years she could have had with a sister, not feeling so lonely. But as she picked up the death certificate file, she thought of Kat and Calintz and their brother sister relationship that she could never have. "I hate Ansem for letting my brother die, I hate him!" Jess cried.

"Ale?" Tsukasa asked.

"Of course Ale!" Jess screamed, more annoyed then ever. She searched through the folder three times already and still couldn't find her brother's death certificate.

"It's just that," Tsukasa hesitated, "Ansem told me that Ale Everheart never died." Now he had Jess's attention. "Ale ran away when he was seven years old."

Jessica stopped crying. She was sure of only one thing at this moment. She hated her father, Ansem Everheart. Hated him with her entire being.

A/N: Well was it good? Let me know with a review, please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (I am so done with chapter names)

"So who's going to deal with Jess?" Odd groaned on the gummi-ship back to Disney Castle.

Kairi looked at Jessica who out on the ships glass deck, from there you could see the gummi-universe as it passed by, but still be protected from it. Kairi gave Sora a pleading look that said 'Do I really have to be the one'.

"She's your sister," Sora shrugged.

"I can be anyone's sister in…" Kairi checked her watch, she had found out she was Jess's sister around 4:00 and it was now 7:15, "three hours!"

Sora turned Kairi in the direction of the deck and gave her a small shove. Kairi turned her head and begged Sora once more with her eyes. "Get going!" he commanded.

Kairi stepped onto the deck where Jess was sitting alone, staring off into space. Jess turned when she heard Kairi enter, "So they sent you to deal with me?" Jess asked.

Kairi felt her face burning red. They had been arguing about who should go talk to Jess during the entire gummi trip so far. Kairi wondered if Jess could just tell no one wanted to talk to her or if the group was too loud and Jess had heard them conversing. "No I just thought I should talk to you…" Kairi lied.

Jess returned to staring off into space. "You don't have to feel obligated to…do anything."

"You're my sister," Kairi reminded.

"Only by blood." Jess spat. Ouch, that actually kinda hurt Kairi. She turned to walk away. "No wait," Jess pleaded, "I didn't mean that, it's not your fault our dad is an asshole."

"There had to be a reason he didn't tell you about be, or some sorta circumstances that required him lie. And, you know, maybe he didn't know that Ale ran away. Maybe he really thought he died…I dunno.

"Yeah," Jess stood up and lightly touched that glass that separated her from the rest of the universe, "I want to find him, if he's still alive. More than anything I want to find him; you'd like him, Kairi."

They stood there in silence and when it reached it's peak of awkwardness Kairi asked Jess if she wanted to come back inside with the group.

"Sure," Jess replied.

The two traveled back to the other teens, who mostly gave Jess blank stares and awkward glances, but Jess tried to ignore it.

"Thank you, thank you so much," was all that could be heard as Tsukasa poured his soul out to Calintz for finally giving in and allowing him to travel back with them, "Really you won't regret it," _I'm already beginning to regret it, _Calintz admitted to himself, "With the king's help, I'm going to solve the mysterious of the fifth keyblade, I promise." _Sure you are, kid_, Calintz thought.

"Hey Jess, what's up." Jess loved Domi for the way she was acting now. She had a big, yet genuine smile on her face and tried to distract Jess and everyone else from the day's previous event. Domi knew that when something bad happened to Jess, the last thing she wanted was to be pitied.

"Nothing it's really amazing out there on the deck."

Sora and the rest of the gang were extremely thankful for Domi and Kairi, because lord knows they did not want to deal with the problem. Domi had just made it seem like nothing had ever happened which made it easier for everyone to talk to Jess.

Kat still sat over in a corner. She hadn't been arguing about Jess like everyone else; she figured that if she stayed out of the conversation she wouldn't get picked for the job. So she began writing a short story from boredom. Soon she gave up on that and began messing with her name. On the first day of school, Sora had explained to Kat how the every member Organization XIII got their nobody names by rearranging the letters and adding and X some where in there. Kathryn tried it a couple of times and came up with Xanthyrk. "Look!" she squealed and many people were startled. Most of them had forgotten Kat was even here. She waved her notebook in front of Sora with glee.

"Oh cool," he approved, "Nice nobody name."

"Nobody name?" Riku laughed throughout the words.

"Yeah I taught Kat how to make a name like the member of Organization XIII."

"How the does that work?" Domi giggled.

Sora explained it to them and soon everyone was scribbling their names on a piece of paper, trying desperately to rearrange the letters into an interesting sounding name.

Jess tried her's and couldn't come up with anything that she wasn't embarrassed of. She was actually really happy. Doing dumb stuff like this cheered her up completely. But the main reason she was happy was because of her brother. Everthing that happened in her life was now being shadowed by the possibility that he could be alive. Jess grinned at her thoughts and scribbled her brother's name down on the paper next to her. She began playing with the letters, wondering how funny his name would be as a nobody. Oh the possibilities: Alex, Xlae, Leax, Lexa. Jess giggled. Exla, Xale…Axel.

Axel?

Great, why did everything have to get that much more complicated?

* * *

The teens stretched and yawned, thrilled to be out of the ship. It was late, 10:45 and everyone headed to their rooms without a second thought. Sora walked Kairi to her's and was surprised when she asked him to come in.

"Stay with me tonight, please," She begged. He blushed, as if he would ever turn that down, "We can watch a movie, like we used to back on Destiny Island."

"Sure, Kairi."

He laid down on her bed and watched her as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her to change. Kairi came out in pink pajamas and hopped on the bed next to Sora. They searched On Demand together choosing to watch X-Men.

"So what do you think about all this?" Sora asked her referring to the fact that she was now Jess's new sister.  
"I think…I need to think more." Sora laughed at her response as he gave her a good squeezed on the shoulder. "Everything is so complex. Being in the middle of this heartless, nobody, Kingdom Hearts stuff can really be stressful. How do you do it Sora?"

Mostly Sora did it because the keyblade chose him, because he really had no choice and somebody had to do it. Plus, if he didn't the worlds wouldn't be safe for Kairi, but he didn't say that. He didn't say anything, just remained quiet. Kairi turned to face Sora and they were inches away from contact. "Thank you, Sora, for being you, because without you all of this would be unbearable. Truly."

Sora watched as Kairi slid her body back around to watch the movie. They didn't make it all the way through, however. They fell asleep together too quickly, there on Kairi's bed.

* * *

Kairi awoke the next morning to find Sora gone and a note on her pillow. _Had to go back to my room to get changed, Love you, Sora._ Love you? Why was Kairi getting all choked up about it now? Sora had always written Love you in his note since third grade. Come to think about it, so did Riku. It was a friend thing, so why did she want it to be more now?

She shook her head, threw her uniform on after taking a shower, and proceeded to homeroom. He teacher handed her a slip that said: Report to Mickey's throne room at first period. She moaned with displeasure.

"So who's going to deal with Jess today?" Odd asked while leaning over Sora's desk in his Mousekeeter Academy uniform.

"Odd, Jess doesn't need to be dealt with," Kairi defended her sister. "She's fine, really I can handle it."

"Yeah, well you have fun with that, Ms. Jessica Everheart can be a real bitch." Odd turned back around in his seat.

"What do you have against Jess?" Kairi scowled.

"She stole my girlfriend from me!" Oliver reminded. "Domi left home to protect Ms. Princess and comes back like one of her drones."

"Odd were you ever really Domi's boyfriend?" Sora was beginning to get skeptic.

"Yes, yes I was. I was an amazing boyfriends and she knows it." Odd folded his arms.

Kat leaned over her desk, "What do you want from her huh? A diploma, a cookie? Somebody get this guy a cookie," she sighed with much annoyance.

Odd glowered at her as the teacher entered. "Take you seats everyone," he growled like he had better things to do. Just then Jessica and Domi entered the classroom. The strange thing about Jess was that she looked much like she had when Sora first met her. She had lighter make up, not the usual gothic stuff she wore. Which was scary because now she looked exactly, E-X-A-C-T-L-Y to a T like Kairi. The bell for first period rung and Kairi went off to find King Mickey.

* * *

"I'm here, your majesty." Kairi announced.

"Ah, the new Everheart girl." Mickey remarked in his squeaky voice.

"Yeah…I guess."

"They're planning a coming out ball for you at Radiant Garden." Mickey informed her.

"What?" Kairi was shocked. She didn't particularly want a party thrown for her.

"That's right, isn't it exciting?"

No, it wasn't for Kairi, it was absolutely dreadful. This party could just make Jess dislike her more. She wanted to keep things with Jess friendly for a while, like they hadn't even found out that they were sisters, then maybe slowly sisterhood feeling would develop. But this party would be a big reminder to Jess that she had a sister and ruin Kairi's plans completely. Just perfect…

* * *

After school Sora had traveled to Mickey library in an attempt to research more about the keyblades. But someone else had beaten him to it.

Tsukasa scoured the library like mad. He switched from book to book with incredibly speed and for a while Sora just watched with a bored look on his face until Tsukasa noticed him. "Oh…um…hi?" Tsukasa looked up, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing," Sora lied, thrilled that he wouldn't have to do any research with Tsukasa around, "Did you find anything."

Tsukasa dropped to his knees, "No," he breathed.

_Looks like this'll be harder than I thought,_ Sora mused.

"The King hasn't been much of a help either," Tsukasa sounded genuinely disappointed. "I just, I don't know what to do anymore, I'm the worst researcher ever." Sora didn't disagree.

Tsukasa tried to walk towards Sora but tripped on a book and fell backwards into the bookshelf. Many of the books fell off when Tsukasa hit the shelf and one fell directly on top of his head. He moaned in pain.

Sora picked up the book that had fell on Tsukasa's head. It was open to page 155 and the headline read. The Fifth Keyblade: The Present Keyblade.

Sora chuckled; Tsukasa was a better researcher than he thought.

A/N: Reviews from people other than my friends (you can stop now guys) would be greatly appreciated. No flames! Constructive Criticism welcome as long as you're nice and it's not criticizing my use of OCs, friends, and self-inserts.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yeah i edited it a bit... Just the scence with Kat and Axel, really it's too small to re-read...unless you want to.

Chapter 8

The night grew on as Sora Hikaru studied the book Tsukasa had mistakenly found. Sora read, _The Present Keyblade: While the Dark Keyblade embodies Darkness, the Light Keyblade embodies Light, the Between embodies an even mixture of Dark and Light, and the Betwixt embodies Light tainted by Darkness or Darkness grazed by light depending on the user, the Present Keyblade reflects the universe as a whole, embodying the spirit of everything. Unlike the other keyblades, the quantity of the elements Dark and Light are not definite in the Present because the elements of Dark and Light are not even or precise in the universe. _(A/N: Did that make any sense?)

Just then Riku burst angrily into Sora's room uninvited. "Did you sleep with Kairi last night?"

Did Riku just ask him if he had sex with Kairi, Sora mused. Man, this place was just like high school, untrue rumors spread so quickly. "No!" Sora confirmed, "I spent the night in her room and we watched X-Men. Riku's eyes narrowed as if he didn't believe him. "I didn't know I needed your permission," Sora mimicked from the time when Riku had taken Kairi to Snitch.

"What makes you think you're right for her?" Riku asked with much spite.

"What makes you?" Sora asked back.

"I'm more mature than you! I know how to treat her right! She can't always have your immaturity in a relationship; she wants someone who she can talk to, with actual insight on things! I know what it's like to be in a serious relationship! Sora, you only had one girlfriend so far and that was in seventh grade. You don't know what you have to do in order to be a loving boyfriend! That's why I should be with Kairi, she deserves better than you!" Riku rushed out of Sora's room, completely content with what he just said. He stopped short at the door frame.

"Sora, I waited for a year and a half, before all this keyblade stuff even happened, for you to act on your feelings for Kairi, because I could see she felt the same about you. You two were just kids at the time in my book, but I could still see the spark and I thought you two would be perfect for each other. I pushed my little crush on Kairi aside to play matchmaker for you two. But you never did anything, Sora, a year and a half later and still nothing from you and I realized it's because you're too immature. Now all this time my feeling for Kairi were growing and when I saw you not acting, I let mine come back out. You did nothing, Sora. For all that time. And you decide to make a move now and mess up my chances." Riku only rolled his eyes and left.

To Sora, this was more complicated than the mystery of the Present Keyblade.

* * *

"Ow!" Kairi yelp in pain the next morning when a needle stuck her in the side. It was the day of her ball and her dress was receiving finishing touched

"Sorry," one of Mickey's female seamstresses apologized.

"Is all this really necessary," Kairi asked, looking down at her Cinderella style orange iridescent dress, "I don't think I'm this important…"

"Oh of course you are!" Kat assured her, "You get to wear a ballgown; I get to wear a ballgown. Ballgowns rock," Kat motioned her hand in air guitar fashion.

"You look great Kairi," Jessica said in the doorway then left with a bottle of water in her hand.

"She hates me." Kairi said towards Kat and Domi.

"She's not used to you," Domi remarked.

"Yeah," Understatement of the decade, Kairi thought, "How do they plan these things so quickly, I just found out I was part of this family two days ago."

"The world may never know," Kat sounded like a tootsie-pop commercial.

"This is going to be horrible," Kairi groaned, "They're going to introduce me to members of the Everheart family whom I never even met. And they could be like my aunt, or something! It's ridiculous!"

"You'll be okay." Somehow Kairi didn't believe that said at all.

* * *

Sora was really starting to enjoy as these parties. The ball was thrown in the capital building of Radiant Garden. The hall was even grander than Mickey's throne room. It had with rose colored columns and carpet and gold painted roses on the walls. Not to mention the grand staircase that was lines with a red carpet. _I wouldn't want to be Kairi right now,_ Sora thought because she had to make her grand entrance down those stairs as everyone's eyes watched her.

"Hey," Kat squealed, twirling around in her ball gown. It was a strapless black dress that was laced in white in the front like the back of a corset.

"Hey, yourself." Sora replied.

Odd appeared with a gleam of silver in his pocket.

"Odd please don't ruin the punch again," Sora sighed.

"Okay, Okay, fine," Odd agreed, reluctantly.

Just then a blond-haired girl perched herself atop an empty spot on the buffet table next to the trio. She swung her legs back and forth and sighed. Her dress was very short and it easy to see her underwear the way she was sitting. The trio was staring at her, because it was a fairly strange to see a girl sitting on top a buffet table. She scowled, "What are you looking at?"

"Your underwear." Odd replied with a smile and Sora pushed him out of the way.

"Who are you?" Sora questioned.

"Rikku Everheart."

_Rikku, okay that's just a little weird, _Sora mused.

"Hi Rikku," Kat greeted with slight malice.

"Hi Kat!" Rikku greeted in an overly friendly tone that you could tell was fake.

"Who is she?" Odd taped Kat's shoulder.

"Jessica's cousin," Kat whispered. "See you Rikku," Kat pulled Sora and Odd away from the female.

"Bye Kat!" Rikku waved, still talking in her super sweet voice.

"Who was that again," Sora asked when they were far enough away.

"Oh just a smutty, preppy bitch." Kat answered mater-o-factly. "She hate me, I hate her, mostly because she cheated on my brother. I found out and I told him and now she hates me." No one said a word. "Well anyway, I'm going to go find Domi." Kat left.

"I wonder if all the Everheart girls are that cute." Odd thought out load and Sora hit him on the head.

* * *

Kat search everywhere for Domi and it just seemed an impossible feat to find her. Instead, she found a spot outside and leaned against one of the rose columns.

"Hey," she heard a male voice behind her.

She turned around to see who it was and gasped. His red hair and blue eyes showed clearly, "You're the guy I danced with at Snitch."

"Yep," he confirmed.

"Why?"

"I was bored and you were cute," he eyed her.

"Why are you here now?" Kat was feeling perplexed.

"I'm a member of the family, don't you know?" he stepped close to her, close enough for her to touch. She couldn't resist but to rest a hand on his shoulder, she tried, but when she did her arms went through him, like he was a ghost. Kat's look of terror made him laugh nervously. "I'm Ale. I lost my heart three years ago, and my body faded away five months ago. Now all that's left of me is my soul."

Kat took a tentative step back, "But I danced with you, and you were whole."

"Occasionally I can become whole, but each time I do my soul becomes weaker." He walked to her side. "What's your name?"

"Kat," She answered, "Kathryn. And you?"

He chuckled, "How pretty," and she blushed. "I'm in search of myself, a way to get my body and heart back and when I do the first person I'll see I her, Jessica I mean."

"Then why do you keep picking on me?" Kat smiled.

"You always just happen to be there. Well you were that one time…and here you are now…maybe I just need a person to get this all out to. I haven't really talked to a real person much less a girl in a half-a-year. But basically, I'm here to warn everyone about a possible attack, worst than the previous ones. Much worse. Please, protect Jessica and Kairi for me, Kat. Though, you might have to protect yourself from them. Unfortunately I have to go now; I do hope to see you again." Kat watched as he walked away, "And by the way," he turned around, "Don't tell Jess, or Kairi about this, please. Thank you." And then he continued to travel away from her until he completely disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Jessica sat bored as suitors, press, and family members huddled around her with idle chit-chat. She hated having to play Ms. Elegant Princess because in reality she wasn't anything like that.

Jess could hear Kairi being announced and thought about her own coming out party. She didn't envy Kairi one bit because all that attention can be very awkward.

Kairi strode down the grand-stair case, trying desperately not to trip in two inch heels, as millions of eyes watched her ever move. Her checks felt hot and she was turning red. When she saw Jess she wanted to run far, far away in hide under a rock.

The next thing Kairi remembered was a light, and losing control of her own body.

Riku watched Sora watching Kairi and felt disgusted. But when he looked back up at Kairi, she had fainted.

Shrieks of terror burst from the crowd as Kairi lifted her head. Things in the room began to shake. The light bulbs began to glow brightly then burst. The chandelier fell down and Sora and Riku found themselves jumping out of the way. Nobodies crept out of the corners and crevasses, scaring the rich politics. Jessica could feel something taking over her and then she blacked out. The room grew black and heartless swarmed the hall as Jess's powers pour out.

Sora ran to the staircase where Kairi was perched. He held her face in his hands and saw the wicked look on Kairi's face. She used a light element spell to send him back into the wall.

The entire Mousekeeter team was at the part, and they did a good job of protecting the rich, but no one was able to get close enough to the Everheart twins to stop their terror.

Kairi stood up and walked the rest of the distance down the staircase. She could see Jess sending dark attacks. Jess turned around to meet Kairi's gaze. The both wanted to destroy each other, more than anything. Darkness crawled around Jess like a serpent and Kairi looked angelic as light encircled her. Jess let her powers pour out as did Kairi. Their powers nullified each other as they both passed out ending the horror of the night.

Sora and Riku rushed to Kairi's side but Jess was left alone as everyone looked intensely at the two twin sisters lying limp on the floor.

A/N: Was that good, because I didn't like it that much while I was writing. Please Review! No flames! Be Nice! Might rewrite it if people tell me to because I'm not sure I liked my Kairi/Jess attacking thing. Please tell me if I should change it. BTW: Calintz is the guy from Magna Carta.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Promise Sora and Riku will be friends at the end of this.

Chapter 9

Sora hadn't been aware of the hospital on campus until Kairi was in it. Sora held Kairi's hand as he listened to the beeps of and studied the lines of the EKG. Seeing Kari was unconscious was almost more than Sora could handle. The light in her just seemed to be gone: her smile, the gleam in her eyes, and her glow; all gone. Sora squeezed her hand tighter with anxiety, as tiny tears escaped his male eyes, the one's that were never supposed to cry.

"Hey," the voice came from behind Sora and belonged to Riku. His eyes were wide with disbelief and his face was slightly puffy, as if he had been crying as well (but just a little). Riku pulled a chair to Kairi's side, opposite of Sora, and took her other hand in both of his.

"What did Calintz say?" Sora asked.

"Calintz said they'd be fine, that they should wake up after their bodies recharge from last night.

"Are the still…" Possessed, bewitched, Sora couldn't say it aloud.

"No, they shouldn't be. They should wake up any minute in control of their own bodies."

"Hmph," Sora and Riku sat for a few minutes in silence, watching Kairi and waiting. Any minute now could be now or now…or now. But she didn't wake up. Not for another hour…then two…then four…then six. Sora and Riku had started talking again, more friendly then they had been in the few past day. Sora and Riku could understand each other better, through the mutual feelings they had for Kairi.

"Hey," a blond stood in the doorway. Sora recognized her as Rikku from last night. "How's my cousin doing?" She asked flatly.

"Fine." Sora responded to Rikku.

She smiled; an actual genuine smile. "I've been in Jess's room for the past three hours. I could probable paint her portrait from memory at this point."

"Really, we've been in this room for six hours," Riku laughed nervously at the end of his sentence.

"…and she," Rikku pointed to Kairi, "looks just like her. Tell her I can't wait to meet her in person, when she wakes up 'cause you know she will if she's anything like my cousin Jessica." She winked and began to leave when Calintz entered the room. Calintz seemed to be taken aback a bit from the sight of Rikku. "Hey…" he said because he couldn't think of anything else.

"Bye," Rikku winked again and exited.

Kairi stirred and Riku and Sora almost choked on their own relief. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple times. Memories of last night flooded her mind and she felt scared and started to cry, "It's okay," Sora told her as he wiped away her tears.

Kairi swallowed hard and struggled to speak, "What ha-happened to me?"

"You were bewitched," Riku explained, pushing stray hair behind her ears.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Kairi continued to cry.

Riku opened his mouth to talk but felt defeated. How could he answer this question?

"It wasn't your fault," Sora answered for Riku.

Kairi looked away from both boys. "So I did hurt people," she wiped away her own tears. "Who bewitched me?"

"We don't know…" Riku wished he could give her a better answer.

"Everyone was worried about you," Calintz stepped in. He came towards her and plucked her on the forehead winning a smile from Kairi, "Don't ever do that again!"

Kairi laughed, "I'll try not to…" Kairi checked a small clock next to her on a nightstand. "Guys, it's two in the morning! Go to bed!"

"We were worried…" Sora trailed off.

"Don't be, I'm okay now, and you look really tired." Sora and Riku looked at her hesitantly, neither one of them wanted to leave her side. "Really, I'm _fine._ You two must have been with me for about six-hours. So gets some sleep!"

Kairi continued to convince them to leave and they finally did, reluctantly.

Walking together down the hall, Riku spotted Jess's room were Kat and Domi were napping. "Um…I think I'll go visit Jess."

Sora nodded, "I gotta talk to Mickey." The boys parted ways.

Riku creped over to Jess's hospital bed quietly, as not wake Kat and Domi.

Jess looked so much like Kairi it was easy to be attracted to her. Riku pushed her hair back behind her ears and ran his fingers down her arm. Riku wasn't expecting Jess to react, but she grabbed his forearm and groaned. Opening her eyes Jess was like Kairi, a bit scared and confused. "Riku?" she blushed.

"Hey, you're awake now too!" Riku breathed. "Kairi just woke up, fifteen minutes ago."

"What happened?" Jess asked the same question as Kairi.  
"You were possessed, but we don't know by whom." Riku answered her current question and the one she was about to ask.

Jess looked away in thought, much like Kairi had. These girls were more similar than they thought. "Why are you here?"

"I just thought I'd…check on you. And I'm glad I was here when you woke." Riku gave her a convincing smile.

"Thanks?" she wasn't sure how to react. Riku had always been indifferent around her and see didn't expect to see him when she woke up.

"Kat and Domi were here all night, but it looks like they fell asleep…" Jess could clearly see Kat and Domi slumped in their chairs in a way that didn't look very comfortable.

"I should go; I need to talk to Mickey." Riku stood up.

"No!" Jess pleaded, "Please stay here with me. Please talk to me. No one ever really does except Kat and Domi."

Riku eyed Jess as he let out a held breath, "Sure, I'll stay and talk to you."

Sora entered the library where Mickey was busy hunched over paperwork. Sora took a seat at a chair next to his desk. "What happened to Kairi and Jess?" Sora demanded to know.

"I explained this to you already, someone possessed them and used their power's to—"

"Yeah but who?" Sora's eyes narrowed with distrust. Mickey had kept things form him before.

"For the fifth time, I really don't know, Sora. I really don't."

"You have to know something," Sora assumed.

Mickey sighed, "All I know is that it's the same person that has been responsible for the other attacks. This time I really don't know anything but that."

Sora wasn't quite satisfied but he changed the subject anyway. "What about your keyblade. What does it mean 'it embodies the spirit of the universe as a whole'?

"In this universe, the amount of darkness and light is never equal. It tilts back and forth a bit. At sometimes there is more light than dark and vise versa. That's what it means; my keyblade's power is relative to the amount of darkness and light at any given time. Thank you for researching that for me."

Sora said 'your welcome' but only in his head.

"Things aren't right Sora," Mickey started, "The amount of darkness and light should be balanced. If it was, there would be peace. But right now there is more light in the universe: more than ever before. Too much light isn't good. Too much darkness isn't good either. Evil usually tries to take hold of the greater force in the universe, so right now it wants light, rather than darkness. Light can be a deadly thing Sora, just as Darkness can. It should never be perceived as being good: it's just an element. As for Kairi and Jess, I believe the evil force wants both of them. Those two are special; born with a whole element instead of mixed darkness and light like the rest of us. There powers alone are great, but together are even worse. If they used their powers together for the wrong things, this universe would have no chance." Sora's eyes were wide with slight dread. Mickey laughed, "But don't let me scare you, you still have school tomorrow."

"School? But it's two in the morning and I haven't gotten any sleep and half the team is in the hospital!"

"Better get to bed then." Mickey suggested and Sora glared angrily, setting off towards his room.

Kairi couldn't stand laying in a hospital bed, and she felt fine so she got up. She crept down the hospital halls with intent of traveling to the castle and meeting Sora in his room. But as she walked down the halls, she could see her teammates inside the hospital rooms. She peeked in some and heard the EKG beeping. There were so many people she passed in the halls during school in hospital beds. Did she do all this, she wondered.

Room after room, there was someone there, someone that Kairi knew she had hurt. She counted the numbers of students: 10, 15, 30, 47. Almost fifty students were in the hospital because of her. Kairi was horrified. She couldn't take it, she began to run. She ran down the hospital hallways and out the building. She ran to Mickey's castle and up the stairs to the gold core dorms. She ran to Sora's room but couldn't bring herself to knock on his door. Now she walked. Kairi walked out of the castle and to the courtyard. She walked through the woods as well until she came to a lake. It looked calm and peaceful, the way she wanted to be right now.

She curled up by and cried herself to sleep.

A/N: wow this is a really sad and morbid chapter. I never meant for this story to get this deep. I need to lighten things up. I think I'll have a party next chapter. Not a Mousekeeter party, a house party (er room party) with everyone drunk. Yeah that'll lighten things up. Promise only light sadness relating to this chapter in next chapter. Won't be updating for about a week cause I'm going on vacation! REVIEW PLEASE! Pretty Please with a cherry on top? No flames!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Do you like my story right now? Because I don't. I took some unexpected turns that I ended up hating. And now I'm going to attempt to turn my story around a bit. Hope you like it!

P.S.: I just added a paragraph where Sora saw Riku and Kairi together at the end.

Chapter 10

Kairi felt something rub against her back and gently opened her eyes, still half sleep.

"Kairi," The voice was faint and sounded far away to Kairi, but she recognized it as Sora, as he held her face in his hands.

"Kairi," Sora whispered again as Kairi slowly adjusted to being awake again.

"Sora," She blinked, making sure she wasn't dreaming, "Sora, how did you know I'd be here," her voice was still filled with lethargy.

"I didn't," Sora replied as he pulled her to her feet, careful as she stumbled a bit. Grass and tiny rocks were stuck to her pale green hospital gown and hair, but Kairi still managed to look attractive in Sora's eyes. "Everyone is looking for you," he whispered, "I'm so glad I was the one to find you." Kairi moaned and brushed small particles out of her hair with her hand. The sun was up, directly over top the lake, forming a brilliant view and warming Kairi's sun-kissed skin as Sora tried to analyze Kairi's recent actions. "Why did you come here," Sora asked slowly, saying each word as it poped into his head, one at a time. Kairi focused her eyes, trying to rid them of the fuzziness that comes with just waking. When she finally focused, she saw Sora's concerned face and felt his desperate hand reach for hers. "I was worried about you," he explained, causing Kairi to become overwhelmed with guilt.

"I just...I dunno…" Kairi attempted to turn around to escape the conversation, but Sora grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him in one easy motion, his eyes begging her to explain, "I was ashamed of what I had done to the teammates…" she told him, not willing to say anything further on the subject. Luckily her explanation seemed to satisfy Sora.

"Hey, did you find her?" was heard, muffled by the sound of rustling leafs and snapping twigs. Kairi turned to find Riku, realizing now how close she was to Sora. Her body was pressed against his, giving barely enough room for their hands, fingers intertwined, to rest in-between them. Kairi felt another wave of guilt rush over her, as Riku's eyes narrowed into a cold stare directed towards Sora.

"Hey Riku, did you find Sora?" called a voice so incredibly similar to Kairi's it could only be Jessica. When she saw Sora and Kairi so close, her gaze also turned into a stare, this one more blank. It took her a good, long seven seconds to snap out of her trance-like state. "Kairi!" Jess ran to her sister, forcing Kairi to back away from Sora, and turn to confront her, "Kairi, we were all worried about you. What happened?"

"You should have called me when you found her, Sora," Riku interrupted, leaning against a pine tree.

"I was about to," Sora explained himself, "I had only been with her for like…45 seconds!" Sora knew what Riku had been implying from his comment; accusing Sora of trying to keep Kairi all to himself.

"I'm fine," Kairi told unconvinced ears. "Really I'm fine," she said over and over.

"Kairi," In a flash Riku was behind her. He used his thumb to gently graze her tender skin, sending shivers down Kairi's spine and making Sora cringe. "You sure?"

_No not really, not at all.

* * *

_

"Hey missing!" Odd greeted, "I spent two hours looking for you this morning on only one hour of sleep, so you'd better have an explanation." Fortunately for Kairi, Odd's voice was full of sarcasm, and she didn't actually have to explain things to him.

Most of the teens were out of the hospital by now, flocking together in friendship circles as if nothing ever happened. Kairi's own friendship circle started to form around her as Domi and Kat also appeared, greeting Kairi with girlish hugs. Gladly, Mickey was just joking when he said they had school today.

"Party!" Kat heard the voice and groaned, as blond Rikku handed out flyers that read 'Free Beer' at her room. "Party! Party!" Rikku cooed, as she handed the flyers to everyone in Kairi's circle except Kat, who stole one out of her pretty little manicured fingers, causing five or six more to fall to the ground and an angry glare from Rikku. She bent down to pick them up and gave everyone a nice view of the underwear underneath her too-short skirt.

"You going to this?" Riku directed the question to everyone in the circle, who unanimously agreed on 'maybe'.

Except Oliver who always had to be the odd-ball, "Free beer! Of course I'm there!"

* * *

"What are you planning, master?" a man in a black cloak bowed as he asked this question.

"To bring them back, to bring them all back…" another man answered, his voice much deeper. The two gathered in the hall of a castle, shielded by the powers of both light and darkness. The floor was made of ivory marble, while the columns boasted ebony marble. A black and white grand staircase rested behind the servant, much like the one Kairi had walked down the previous night, while darkness crawled up pure white walls.

"And what of Axel?" the servant stood back up.

"I have no need for him. Not now when I have you."

"Of course, and how to do you plan to bring them back?"

"Data…I'll copy them from the data they've left behind."

"Copies?"

"Copies," the master confirmed, "Copies of the original."

"And how and when do you plan to do that?" the servant asked skeptically.

The master took champagne from a frightened slave, who exited the room with much haste after the drink was accepted, then offered a glass to his servant who took it without much trust. "Like I said data, there is enough of it in Proof of Existence to make my own version of each Organization member. As of when I plan on having it done before the night is over. Two of my familiars are already on the task."

"And what? Do you plan another attack?"

The master didn't answer.

"Stay away from my sisters." The servant said sternly, with as much malice as possible.

"I'm afraid that's a bit impossible."

The servant wasted no time grabbing his master by the collar, pulling him into a near-choking position. "We had a deal," the servant whispered firmly.

"Yes, and all I remember from that deal was a year of servitude, and I grant you your heart and body back," the master remarked coolly, not affected one bit by the choke-hold his servant had on him.

"You bastard! The deal included that you stay away from my sisters for a year as well."

"Did it?" the master pretended not to remember and his servant let go of him. The master chuckled sinisterly, as he disappeared into another corridor of the castle.

* * *

Bored. So bored.

That bored feeling was the reason everyone went to Rikku's party. It was in a vacant bedroom of the castle and Rikku immediately greeted everyone when they entered. "Hey!" she yelped, "I'm sooo happy!" she bent over while talking, as if about to trip on her own words. Odd couldn't help but ask her why because of her extreme enthusiasm. "Mickey accepted me into the academy!"

"What?" Kat prayed she heard that wrong.

"So you're going to be like, on the team?" Kairi asked.

"Yep! Yep!" Rikku barely got her words out. "Welcome to my new room!"

When the group entered the party they were greeted by obscene rap lyrics and a throng of already drunk teens.

"I'm leaving," announced Jess who tried to turn around only to be stopped by Riku.

"No your not!" Riku uttered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist as Jess giggled. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure," Jess agreed, turning red.

Sora couldn't be worried by Riku's actions. He led Kairi farther into Rikku's room, to a vacant couch were they sat together.

"You sure you okay?" Sora questioned once again.

Kairi was starting to feel like Jess with the number of people that were asking her that repeatedly. "Yeah, perfect." Kairi bent over him, trying to take his mine off her problems. She rested an arm around the back of his shoulders, attempting to be flirty.

"Beer?" Rikku offered perkily, her boobs nearly popping out of her shirt. Kairi and Sora accepted just to make her go away.

"So," Kairi took a sip of her beer, "What can we talk about besides me being okay?"

"You drink?"

"Um…I guess I do now."

"You shouldn't."

Kairi glowered, she rather not be told what she should and shouldn't do.

"Hey Kai!" Domi called, "Come dance with us!"

Kairi was a bit pissed off a Sora, so she took off to dance with Domi and Kat.

"Hey where's Kai?" Riku plopped on the couch next to Sora.

"Why do you care, I thought you were hooking up with Jess."

"I wasn't _hooking up_ with Jess." Riku defended.

"Really, because you looked real friendly with her just a few minutes ago." Sora kept his arms crossed, never looking at Riku while he spoke.

"What are you trying to say?" Riku questioned.

Sora finally looked at Riku, "I'm saying this morning you were flirting with Kairi, now you're all over Jess. You're so fucking fake."

"You don't know what's going on."

"What is it then?"

"Jess is just a friend, we talked last night and she's really sweet."

"Great, you go bang Jess and I'll worry about Kairi."

"Screw you, I'm not trying to bang her."

"Yeah you are, 'cause I know you, your in lust with Jess because she's Kairi's twin. So you can just use Jess for her beauty and still try to date innocent Kairi for her personality. I'm not going to let you pull of that bullshit."

"You know what, Sora." Riku got up, "I think I'm going to go dance with Kairi now."

Sora just watched as Riku walked away, taking more than just a little sip of his beer.

* * *

By the time Riku finished dancing with Kairi she had already finished her first beer, but not her last. She avoided Sora for the rest of the party, accepting drink after drink from Rikku until she was totally wasted.

"Hey Jess, I'll take you back to your room," Riku offered. Kairi only managed a nod from intoxication, ignoring the mistaken name. Riku walked her down the hall, stopping half-way there and took control over her lips with his. Kairi drunkenly complied, allowing Riku to run his hands over her body with greedy lust.

After Kairi left Sora on the couch, he had spent most of his time looking for her so he could apologize (though he felt he did nothing wrong). Sadly for him, Sora had only found success at this moment. Domi had told him that she had went back to her room, and there, in the hallway three doors down from her room, were Kairi and Riku. Though Sora had told Riku he would stop this from occurring, he merely rolled his eyes, pretending not to care on the outside, while feeling a heart-tearing sensation on the inside, and went back to the party to get another beer.

Kairi and Riku continued to make-out in the hallway after Sora had left. "Riku," she moaned into his mouth.

"Who said anything about Riku, babe?" Kairi pulled back and watched as Riku's eyes turned from ocean blue to molten silver. Kairi was no longer looking at Riku at all, but staring at the profile of an Organization member. No. 6, Zexion.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW ME, DON'T MAKE ME BEG (actually I'm kinda already begging). I mean seriously! I need some feedback here. I still really new to fanfiction so please! I know it looks like I already have a lot of reviews but that's 'cause my best friends reviewed like 5 times each. I only have five reviews from people I don't know so PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE I LOVE REVIEWS. PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS! Suggestions welcomed but no flames. Pretty please so I don't have to sound desperate like this…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about this, but I had about 20 hits to Chapter 10 before I edited it for the second time. I changed something really important. ( just one sentence though) Here's what you need to know: When the fake Riku (Zexion) asked to take Kairi home he mistakenly called her Jess Edited Version: "Jess, I'll walk you to your room," offered Riku. You'll see how it ties into this chapter promise. Also I had about 5 hits to Chapter 10 before I did my first edit. For those five people I added a scene where Sora saw Kairi and the fake Riku making out. On to the story… kinda short chapter though, sorry.**

Chapter 11

Sora sat awake at 5:47 am, staring at his ceiling as if the image of Kairi would somehow magically appear. But it didn't, only when he closed his eyes he saw her; back pressed against the wall, front pressed against Riku as he gave he a lust filled kiss. Sora hated himself for not stopping Riku It was almost as if he gave up, or worse gave in to Riku's crap, unable to do what he said he would when the time came.

_Now who's the fake one? _He asked himself.

Sora sat up for another two hours before taking a shower and throwing on his school uniform, resenting the fact that, yes, he would have to go to school today.

The academy's hallways were filled with whining kids, a few with hangovers, who dragged themselves to their homeroom classes, wishing heartless would attack a spare them from this horror. Hell, fighting heartless would be much more entertaining than Mr. Falbano's (A/N: inside joke alert!) science class, than any academic class for that matter.

A concerned-looking Riku approached Sora, grabbing him by his arm to make him listen, "Have you seen Kairi this morning?"

Sora glared at him. _As if he didn't know where she was._ "I thought you had her, you left with her from the party, right? I just assumed she stayed in your room for the night."

"I didn't leave with her, Kat said she thought Kairi left alone." Riku replied.

"Bullshit." Sora turned around and began to travel back on his path toward homeroom. The bell rung and he cursed inside his head, unaware that Riku was behind him until he said something.

"I'm serious Sora. No one's seen her. Domi checked her room, she's not there. I thought she might be with you." Riku hated how people always thought he was lying especially when he was telling the truth.

"Why would she be with me, when _you_ the one shoving your tongue down her throat?" Sora snapped.

Riku actually had to laugh at this, because he wished he had been shoving his tongue down Kairi's throat, but sadly no… "What?" he said with a fit of laughter. "I didn't…ha ha…" he couldn't get his words out as he choked on laughs, "I didn't even kiss her…ha ha!"

"Shut up you asshole," He hit Riku on the back of his head, hard enough to hurt pretty bad, "I saw you with her, an now you want to pretend you didn't even touch her!"

"But wait…I didn't I swear. I really didn't. I'm telling the truth!" But Sora just walked away, sure that Kairi was probably in homeroom by now anyway.

* * *

Kairi grasped the metal bars that imprisoned her hard enough for her hands to become sore. She let tears fall freely with tears as her head pounded with the effects of the previous night's alcohol intake. "It's okay, babe," Zexion whispered, gently stroking her hands to make her release the metal bars. He opened the cage and entered, standing next to her. He leaned down to wipe away her tears, though it felt as if he were caressing her cheek to Kairi as so she pulled away. "Don't worry I'll take good care of you, promise. Okay Jess?" But Kairi wasn't listening. She was curled up into a ball, just crying, feeling weak even though she wanted to feel brave and strong.

"So you got her," Demyx remarked on the other side of the cage, surprised.

"Yeah…" Zexion sighed, feeling guilty to have to treat her so badly.

"Nice to have her back, huh?" Kairi peered at the two through one eye, wondering what they were talking about.

"Not like this though…" Zexion replied.

"Well have fun with your girl then." Demyx cooed and began to leave.

Zexion turned his attention to a curled up Kairi, wanting to make her feel okay, "I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean t--"

"I not Jess!" Kairi roared, pissed off that people were still mistaking the two.

Demyx stopped in his tracks and Zexion pulled back, giving Kairi a strangely cold and confused look. "You're not Jess." Demyx said, though it was more of a question, from where he stood.

"No! I'm Kairi, okay!" she shook as she pushed her words out.

"But Jess…" Zexion persisted, she had to be Jess, she had the same red curls as Jess, the same blue pools, the same slightly freckled skin…

"Jessica Everheart has a twin sister, Zexion." Demyx explained, only to be glowered at. "I thought it was only a rumor…it was supposed to be only a rumor…"

Zexion looked trouble. He swallowed hard, then looked at Kairi spitefully, "Of course, Kairi, the Princess of Heart. I never met you before…no one told me you were her sister." Zexion's eyes narrowed into an icy stare. He closed them for a few seconds, opening his silver eyes back up with a look of utter disappointment. He got up without another word, quietly exiting the cage and locking it behind her. Kairi rushed to metal bars, intently listening to the two nobodies' conversation as they walked away.

_"Did you know that the Princess of Heart was Jessica's twin?"_

_"No, not at all… I never got to meet Kairi…"_

_"Even her scent is similar…no… the same…"

* * *

_

Kairi wasn't in school that entire day. Riku was right, she was missing.

"Did you see her today?" Riku questioned again at the day's end.

"No…" Sora answered.

"Did that bitch run off again?" Odd asked. Riku and Sora glared at Odd, wanting to rip him apart for calling their precious, sweet, innocent Kairi a bitch, but they brushed the comment off, knowing full well it was just Odd being Odd.

"Hey, you guys seen Kairi today?" This time the question came from Calintz.

"No" replied all.

"I think I might know what happened to her, follow me." Calintz lead them to the security room which was filled with TVs that broadcasted black and white pixilated images from all around Mickey's estate. "Look," Calintz pushed a button on a small remote, causing an image of Riku and Kairi making out to appear, angering Sora and shocking Riku.

"That's not me!" Riku swore, "Honest!"

"I didn't think it was," Calintz said. "Look," he paused the image, only intensifying Sora's suffering, then pointed to a small tattoo on Riku; the Organization XIII emblem.

Sora couldn't believe this. The Organization? There was no way that could be possible after Sora defeated them all. "That's impossible. We..we—"

"Then the picture went out," Calintz interrupted, "A telekinetic might be able to short out a camera using their mind, but only a powerful one. No matter, we have to find Kairi, she's been kidnapped."

At the mention of telekinesis, (not mentioning the fact that the culprit was a shape-shifter) Jessica knew that it was Zexion. She knew everything there was to know about Zexion…

"Calintz, this is impossible, I defeated the nobodies." Sora explained, almost as if he were trying to convince himself.

"Sora, anything can turn," Calintz responded, "That's why we have you, the Mousekeeters, for things like this…"

"So where is she?" Riku raised an interesting point. They knew she had been taken, but they didn't know where. They really had no clue.

"The castle that lies in-between." Mickey stated, suddenly appearing in the room. "That is where."

* * *

Ale strode down the castle's corridors, hood up, ignoring a few passing nobodies he recognized from the time he was in the Organization. Though when he walked past Zexion and Demyx he couldn't help but overhear his sister's names.

"So what are you going to do when we capture the real Jess?" Demyx cooed.

"Capture is such a strong word," Zexion couldn't imagine 'capturing' his Jess.

"Whatever, it's not like we didn't need Kairi for our cause anyway, we're just captured them out of order, that's all." The two walked past Ale, trails of their conversation still able to be heard.

Ale traveled in the opposite direction of where they were walking, towards the prison. And there she was, curled up into a tiny, sad ball. Ale walked over to them metal bars that separated him and his sister, peering at the short red-head. He desperately wanted to go in there with her, just to be with his sister, just to say hi... **_God…he'd give anything_**, but pulling a stunt like that was too risky for him, not while the master is watch. The master is always watching. He'd make Kairi suffer more for his visit, and trying to sneak her out of the castle had a 99.9 failure rate due to the resent addition of the copied Organization XIII members. So he could only look at his sister as she suffered, and it tore him apart in a way he never experienced. The only thing worse then this would be seeing Jess in here. No offense to Kairi, but he hadn't grown up with her like he did with Jessica. Ale had to have faith in the Mousekeeters, the only option he had now was to help them help Kairi.

Which is astoundingly harder then it seems…

**Faerie Ink: REVIEW! (said in a menacingly monotone way) (sounds like I'm possessed...)(whoa creepy!)REVIEW! REVIEW! REWIEW! REVIEW! please…**

Okay Kristine I'll put you in it, but only the next time they go back to school after this chapter. BTW: I love Argus456 for reviewing me three times XOXOXO. YAY!


	12. Chapter 12

**I am Faerie Ink and these are my shout outs:**

**Argus456 rocks!**

**The White Raven013 rocks!**

**MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA rocks!**

**Kristine and Nicole are soon-to-rock!**

**Kat rocks too!**

**And you know what...YOU ROCK TOO! (especially if you REVIEW!)**

**On to the story…**

(edited Izeno to Ienzo, Kat)

Chapter 12

Zexion sat on the edge of hid bed, head between his legs, as he thought about Jessica. There was no way he could be with her, ever. No doubly, there had been an abundant of complications involving her during the time he served Organization XIII. But with the need for Jessica's power, this new group was even more contributed even more complications. Everything was so much more fucking complicated.

His door opened, "She's here, you know?" Demyx informed him.

"I know," _Jessica…I can't stop thinking about you...

* * *

_

"Between the realms of Light and Dark lies this castle composed of the two elements. It used to be a safe haven for travelers like us, on a journey to restore the balance of Light and Dark in this universe. It was run by a royal family…" Mickey told the few gold-core Mousekeeters.

"Oh! The Everhearts?" Rikku assumed, her and her blond hair bouncing with excitement.

"No, not the Everhearts, not my royal family either, the family that ran this castle is still remains unknown," Mickey replied. "While meditating, I could feel Kairi's presence residing in that castle; I knew she had to be here."

"Ok, then can we go get her," Sora was extremely worried about Kairi, and all this talking was pissing him off. Less talking, more saving!

The few Mousekeeters on this mission leapt off the gummi-ship, fully ready to kick ass. Jessica attempted to step off the ship, but, "Oh, no you don't," Calintz stopped her, "You're not coming with us!"

"W-What?" Jess was a little shocked.

"Whoever we're fighting already has Kairi," Leon explained, "and they want you too. We can't risk it."

Yuffie giggled and Jess groaned. "You're stuck here with me, Jesse!" Jessica winced at the stupid kiddy-nickname usage.

The Mousekeeters (on this mission: Sora, Riku, Odd, Domi, Kat, and Rikku plus captains) went into stealth mode as they entered the castle, hiding when they saw a nobody.

"Riku," Sora whispered, "We have to get, Kairi. By ourselves, it'll take to long with everybody else in our way."

Riku nodded, "Right."

Riku and Sora crept off from the group, quietly searching empty corridors for Kairi. "This way, Sora pointed to stairs that lead downward. Riku followed.

They found themselves in the dungeon, "Kai---" Sora tried to call out, but Riku covered his mouth.

"Shhh, idiot!" Riku quietly exclaimed. They both heard a small whimper, likely to come from a person, a girl, Kairi. "This way." The whimpers continued, louder as they walked down the hall.

"Sora!" Kairi called out.

Riku shook his head. "Do I always have to remind you two to be quiet?"

Sora ran to Kairi's cage, tugging at the door made of metal bars that wouldn't open, "How can I get in there Kairi?"

"There's a key I think…" Kairi suggested.

"Looking for something?" asked a deeper voice, belonging to a cloak figure. He twirled a ring of keys around his index finger.

Shit.

The hooded figure grasped the keys, while pulling down his hood. Roxas.

_Roxas?_

**Roxas!**

Sora drew his keyblade, wasting no time before attacking his other half. He attempted to rip the keys out of his hand with no luck. "Hey, stop!" Roxas yelled as his features slowly turned to Odd's, causing looks of confusion to overtake both Riku's and Sora's face.

"Odd?" Riku hesitated, keeping his keyblade out.

"It's me, guys." Odd smiled.

"How did you do that?" Riku asked gasped.

"Faerie magic, called glamour. It's almost like shape shifting, we can disguise ourself to look like other people, or even things like refrigerators, I did that one time when I was eight during hide and seek. I can even use glamour to turn leaves into money! Isn't it gr---"

"Hmph, how do we know you're not Zexion? Say something only the real Odd would say!" commanded Sora.

"I love Domi, I really need a drink right now, and Kairi's a bitch."

Sora put away his keyblade, "Very well then…"

"Why did you disguise yourself as Roxas?" Riku asked.

"It's called a plan," Leon said from behind them, "Odd can disguise himself as nobody and get the keys to the Kairi's cage. But no, you to decide to be rash and callous, and endanger us all."

Furious, Calintz walked right up to Sora and Riku, pushing them both up against the wall, Riku with his right hand and Sora with his left, "You two go off without my command again, and I'll take your converse shoes and your retarded hair cuts and send you both back to the emo factory where you belong!"

Both Sora and Riku blinked with disbelief. "Um…okay?" was all Riku could manage to say.

Odd unlocked Kairi's cage and escorted her out, "What's this I hear about me being a bitch," Kairi asked Odd playfully.

"Oh nothing…"

"Come on," Leon commanded, "We still have to get out of here in one piece."

* * *

"Mickey sent me back to check on you, Yuffie." Yuffie smiled at the sight of Leon and ran to hug him. She was greeted by a terrible tearing pain in her lower abdomen and gasped in pain. Zexion pulled his now bloody blade out of her, wiping it with a white cloth as Yuffie fell to the ground. _Stupid girl,_ Zexion thought as he chuckled, enjoying his deceit.

He entered the Mousekeeter's gummi-ship to see Jess hugging her knees to her chest on the couch (yes this gummi-ship does have a couch, Mickey is rich). She looked up at him and gasped. "What are you doing here?" Jessica stood up with shock.

"Looking for you, what else?"

"Ienzo…" she breathed.

"I prefer Zexion," he told her sternly.

"You were supposed to be dead…" Jess said.

"You were _supposed_ to be my girlfriend," He reminded her.

Jessica remained silent while contemplating her response. "You weren't _supposed _to become a nobody." She said quietly mostly to herself though she knew Zexion could hear.

"I don't understand Jess, I thought you were …" Zexion sighed.

"I was in love with Ienzo." She corrected timidly.

"Then why did you stay with me while I was in the Organization? Why did you lead me on, thinking I had something with you that I didn't?"

"Because I thought I might be able to find Ienzo in you, but I was naïve." Jess looked away and so did Zexion, feeling stupid. "Zexion…you don't know how hard it was to—"

"Date me?"

"Yeah."

"Then why," he asked, "You should have known that Ienzo was long gone when I lost my heart…I thought you were willing to tolerate me, to try to make this work after I became a nobody. And we had a good time together, sneaking you into the white castle, sneaking me into your estate. We laughed all night and never had a dull day. Then you just snapped on me one day and left. What did I do? I didn't get to apologized before I faded away…"

"Zexion, you're on a completely different side of this conflict then I am." Jessica heard a moan from outside of the gummi-ship and rushed past Zexion to check it out. "You stabbed Yuffie in the stomach," she spat. "She's bleeding!"

Zexion held his hand over Yuffie's body, initiating a spell that stopped her bleeding. "I just wanted to see you…"

"Go away! Please!" Jessica begged. Zexion couldn't accept that. He clutched her wrist and began to drag her towards the castle, causing Jessica pain. "Stop!" but he wouldn't. "Zexion, you're hurting me!"

"You hurt me, babe," he replied, "The master needs you anyway. He instructed me to capture you, but I caught your sister by mistake. Now I finally have you."

"Let go of me!" she yelled repeatedly.

"Let go of her," said an unexpected voice.

Zexion felt the presence of Ale behind him, he didn't bother to speak aloud when he could just get into Ale's head. "This is none of your business, Ale," Zexion communicated psychically, "just an order from the master."

"The hell it's not any of my business." Ale said out load, surprising Jess who hadn't heard the question.

"What do you care about this girl for?" Zexion asked using his psychic powers.

Ale didn't respond. He looked towards the outside cameras. None had a tiny red light glowing that showed it was on. Zexion must have deactivated them with his mind. After seeing the cameras off, Ale wasted no time. He crouched down and kicked Zexion off his feet. Zexion, though on the ground, used his psychic powers to send light element spells in Ale's direction, but he dodged them without problem. Ale was much more skilled that Zexion, and Zexion knew that.

The psychic, Zexion, clutched his hand into a fist and tried to get up, but Ale kicked him in his ribs, causing Zexion to cough up blood.

"What's going on up there?" The Mousekeeters ran towards the gummi-ship to escape the castle and Sora saw Jess and Yuffie on the ground as the hooded Ale stood overtop of them. Zexion slithered away fast enough for it to look like Ale had both attacked Jess and Yuffie.

"What did you do to her?" Kairi commanded an answer.

"No he--" Jess tried to explain, but couldn't get a word out a Riku tried to attack Ale, but Ale had returned back to a simple soul and Riku went right through him and became utterly perplexed by the situation. A pack of nobodies and heartless formed in a circle around the group, none of which Ale had summoned. Zexion sneered from behind the scenes at how perfectly he framed Ale. Riku and Sora continued to try to attack Ale without luck as Domi and Odd attacked the lesser enemies, revealing brilliantly black and purple beautiful faerie wings in the process.

Kat was being cornered, there were more heartless than she could take. She yelled for help and Ale responded, despite the frustrated Riku and Sora who continued to attack him. He sent a fiery attack at the heartless, careful not to harm Kat. The girl looked up and saw a piece of red hair hanging out of his hood, "You…" she breathed.

But Ale couldn't be bothered by Kat any longer; three nobody dusks had seized Jessica in an attempt to bring her back to the castle. Ale pulled out a blade and slashed them, teaching them better than to attempt that again.

"There's too many and that guy…" Leon said to Calintz.

"Retreat!" Calintz commanded his students.

"Calintz!" Sora wanted to stay and fight.

"I said retreat!" and so they did. Calintz carried Yuffie's limp body into the ship as Leon, Mickey, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Jess, Odd, Domi, Kat, and Rikku boarded safely and began to take off. Kat looked out of the window at who she knew was Ale. He removed his hood as he saw a familiar blond haired friend, facing the opposite direction of the gummi-ship so only the back of his head was visible. Jess looked out the same window as Kat as Ale turned slightly, half of his face now visible. Jess was mesmerized as she studied his fire red hair and sea blue eyes that look so much like her own…

And Sora was enthralled as he saw his blond counterpart staring back at him…'cause _that_ was defiantly **not** Odd.

A/N: Do you like. PLEASE REVIEW! Or I'll send my dead Doberman Pincer, Phoenix, on you _and_ your family. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (Sung to the melody of Happy Material Go! Theme song of Negima.)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I really aprieciate the reviews I've been getting. I'd just like to thank all of the people (besides my annoying friends) who have reviewed so far. Keep reading please! Andall readers who haven't reviewed yet, i'd like to know what you think. Please, just a little review...Just to let you know this chapter is long, but doesn't really develop the plot much. Just a Saturday of training for the Mousekeeter and a bit of vampire gore. Hope you don't mind, my part with the vampire is a bit gory.

More shout outs:

**Ouran High School Host Club rocks**!

AznSnostuff Rocks! (Thanks for adding me to your Favorites!)

Ok now the chapter...

Chapter 13

Saturday. A day of free time was much needed after yesterday's events. The problems of the previous day were forgotten by the students as enjoyed the lush atmosphere of the Disney Gardens. The trees shaded the group, swaying in the wind and occasionally letting a halo of sunlight through their leafy branches.

Dominique was laid out grass, flat on her stomach with her legs kicking the air, "What are we going to do today, you know besides wonder what the fuck happened yesterday?"

"Act like normal teenagers instead soldiers, that's my vote," suggested Sora, his voice lingering with exhaustion.

"We still have training today though…" Odd reminded them.

"You're kidding me right," Sora asked in the same worn-out voice.

"We have training everyday except Sunday," piped Kat as she took a bit out of one of the sandwiches Kairi had prepared for the group.

"Can we like…not go?" Sora's question was corrupted with laughter at the end.

"We can ditch…if you want?" Odd wickedly cooed.

"Like they're not going to notice us missing, especially Sora. How could they possibly not notice that Sora, on of the keyblade masters, wasn't at training.

"I don't care if they realize I'm not there, they can't make me train if they can't find me, If they can't find us."

"Yeah well I'm gonna go." Kairi said quiety. Her statement was followed by numerous confused moans. "I'm not like you guys, I don't deserve to be in gold-core. I know I have powers, but I need to learn how to control them, I need to master them in order to be like you guys. I need to hold up my own weight.

Domi's eyes narrowed, "Kai-ri…" she breathed slowly.

"I see," Sora began, "If you go, then I'll go to. We're in this together after all."

"Yeah, and don't think you'll get rid of me." Riku said as he tousled Kairi's red hair.

It was like some cheesy scene from a low budget movie. One by one each of Kairi's friends agreed to go to training with her, even though none of them particularly wanted to.

Except, as you might guess, Odd, "I don't know about you guys, but there is still no way in hell I'm going to training on a Saturday. Hmph," he turned around and began to walk away, leaving the warm, fuzzy feeling that the rest of his friends had behind.

However, he had only made it about twenty feet before he was met face to face with Calintz Armstrong. "You're not doing _what _on a Saturday."

All Odd could do was kick and scream as he was being dragged by Calintz to the training center.

* * *

"Today we're going to have a duel." Calintz announced. 

"Duel?" Kat peeped.

"Yeah, I'll pick randomly pick two people and we'll watch them have a one-on-one fight. Entertaining, no?"

"Depends on who's fighting, really," said Kat.

Suddenly squeals of delight erupted within the students as they gave their suggestions.

"Oh, I know make Kairi and Jess fight again like at the ball…"

"No, no! Bad memories, much? I'd rather see Odd and Sora duel."  
"No let Odd fight his so-called girlfriend Domi!"

"Kat and Domi could be entertaining too…"

"Odd and Riku, just a suggestion."

"Sora and Riku are always interesting as well."

"But that's been done so many times before…"

The other gold-core students made suggestions within their own clique, and Calintz just rolled his eyes, fetching a box that had pieces of paper with everyone's name written on them.

He attempted to pick two people randomly, but, "With all due respect Calintz-Sensei," A girl with chestnut brown hair and pale, fair skin took a step forward and bowed. "I would very much like to duel Sora, sensei (A/N: sensei means teacher in Japanese, I think. I've been watching too much Negima…)."

"Humph, and you are Nicole," Calintz assumed, "correct?"

"Yes sensei (A/N: I really have to stop watching anime on YouTube),"

"Very well than, the first duel in Mousekeeters history will be: Nicole vs. Sora."

Sora gave Nicole a wry smile before stepping, cockily ( is that really a word?) swinging his keyblade in the air.

"Okay, fight stops at first blood, anyone interested in popcorn?" Calintz joked.

"Yeah!" the students squeeled.

Nicole stood still, a slight smile that you had to squint to see on her lips and menace in her eyes. She waited for Sora to attack, knowing that he would first because of his brazen attitude.

Nicole was right, Sora rushed her, swinging his blade. But Nicole pulled out her weapon, a simple steel sword which she held vertically to block Sora's attack. She jumped backwards, defensively, blocking another one of Sora's attacks before sending one of her own. She slashed downward with her sword. The two blades connected, Sora's held his keyblade horizontally as Nicole pushed down, attempting to break through, and send an attack to Sora's flesh. Sora stance weakened as he was pushed back by Nicole. His feet slid on the hardwood floor as Nicole took three steps forward easily, as if she was taking a stroll in the park. Their blades were still locked together, and even though Sora was being push back like he weighed nothing, he continued to keep his keyblade in front of him to protect him from Nicole's attack.

_Who is this girl_ Sora mused as his arms became weaker. This was strange, it wasn't the first time he had been in situation like this, pushed back by his opponent during an interlocking of blades. But this was insane; it seemed to take no effort at all from Nicole as continued to push him back, more as a joke now. The smile that curled her lips was much more evident now and her golden eyes still held danger in them. This was getting embarrassing, no one laughed, no one spoke, but this was extremely embarrassing for Sora. He hadn't expected this much from a fellow student. Sora, of course, was one of the keyblade masters and therefore should have been much stronger than this troublesome girl.

Nicole had Sora exactly where she wanted him. She gave up her little game of strength with Sora and released her attack, separating her sword from his keyblade. She slipped behind him, faster than the human eye could see and pressed her blade to his throat. Her lips gently graced Sora's ear, "Is that all…Sora?" she whispered.

Her blade sunk into Sora's flesh. Not to deep as to slit his throat, but enough to make him bleed, enough to stop the battle. Sora held his shriek of pain in, but fell to the floor, grasping his throat where Nicole had cut him, his hands now stained red. He managed to stop the bleeding with 'cure'.

Nicole traced the sharp edge of her blade where some of Sora's blood still dripped. Nicole now had Sora's blood on her finger tips and she brought it to her mouth, sucking the blood off of her fingers slowly, looking as if she enjoyed ever bit of Sora's red liquid, savoring it.

Wide, confused eyes of the Mousekeeter students now stared at Nicole as she began walking away. She sheathed her blade and made her grand exit out of the gym room as Calintz gave her a nod and a half-smile.

Roars of laughter broke out as soon as Nicole exited.

"Hey, Sora you got your ass beat!" Odd cried holding his stomach to reduce the pain caused by laughter and wiping away small tears.

The team continued to laugh at Sora as he made his way to Calintz, pissed. "Who was she? What is with the girl?" Sora demanded.

"She's a vampire." Calintz told him, "Couldn't you tell? Most vampires are unstoppable. It's not just you; I don't think anyone would have been able to defeat her."

"You knew I wouldn't be able to beat her from the beginning then. What do you mean she's a vampire! We have vampires on our team!"

"Nicole is the only one. We supply her with a monthly supply of lion's blood. I figured that should answer your next question. She doesn't feed off of the other student."

"Well, basically, she just feed off of me, Calintz!"

"You were just a little snack," Calintz explained, and the statement somehow felt like an insult to Sora. "Walk down the hall and go into the first room on you right. It's the nurse's office. Go get bandaged up and you are excused for the day."

Sora gave a slight growl before reluctantly leaving the laughter filled gym.

* * *

Sora had found himself back in the gardens when he looked up. The day was starting to end and his friends should have been out of training by now. However for the time being, he allowed himself to think of his own problems, alone. 

Roxas.

It had been a completle shock when Sora had though he saw him for the first time. And though it had only been Odd, Sora had become completely flustered at memory of Roxas existence. He was completely sure that he had seen the real Roxas while leaving The Castle that Lies Inbetween. Thoughts of Roxas captivated Sora. The idea of having someone like him as part of his was fascinating. Sora put his right had to his heart, as if that would help him feel Roxas again. But he couldn't. Something was different, Roxas wasn't with him anymore.

Sora walked past the trees of the garden, accidentally cutting himself on a branch. It hurt like hell, which was weird. It was just a normal cut on his right shoulder but it felt just as painful as when Nicole had sliced his throat. He grasped the cut with his left hand, putting pressure to it so it wouldn't bleed too much. The pain was nearly unbearable. The worse pain he ever had; the times he found heartless and nobodies, the time when he fought Maleficent, the times when he fought Xehanort, nothing had hurt more than this simple cut hurt now. The pain accelerated and now hurt much worse than the pain inflicted by Nicole this morning. He tried 'cure' but it didn't work. He began running towards his room, convinced that he would have something there to cure the pain. He didn't want to rely on the infirmary, or go back to the nurse at the training center. So he began running towards the room, deciding he would ride out the pain there.

He wasn't looking at where he was going and he bumped into a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. The books she was carrying scattered into the grass when she dropped them. Sora noticed the title of one, "Vampire Lore".

"I'm so so sorry!" she apologized as she helped him up. She gathered her books. She had a lot of school books, even though it was a Saturday.

"It's okay." Sora could barly talk through the pain.

"Are you in pain?" she noticed Sora was clutching his shoulder. Pulling his hand away from his wound she touched it. A blue aura appeared and the pain was soothed.

Sora sighed in relief. He had never felt a pain like that and was genuinely glad that he was rid of it. "Thank you," Sora wished there was something more he could say to make her realize how much he appreciated that, "What's your name?"

"Kristine, Kristine Leven. Nice to meet you Sora Hikaru."

"You know who I am?"

"Who doesn't you're a keyblade master," she giggled.

"Why haven't I seen you around?" Sora asked.

"Mmm, probably because I'm in blue core. The people in gold core don't really talk to the silver core or blue core much."

"Oh," she was right. The gold-core students basically ruled the school. The gold-core was treated like high school seniors, while the blue and silver cores students were treated like lowly freshmen.

"Hey Sora," Odd rested a hand on Sora's shoulder, "Why are you talking to a blue-core girl? Come on lets go." Odd slid behind Sora and began to push him away from Kristine, "If we meet up with everyone right now, there might still be time to party!"

Sora allowed himself to be pulled away as he said by to Kristine. That girl had done him wonders, truly. Without her that excruciating pain could have destroyed him completely…

A/N: I would really appreciate a review. I need more feedback. Please! REVIEW! PLEASE! RIEVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

P.S.: There you go Kristine and Nicole, happy now? You better be!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: No need to dally. On with Chapter 14! XOXO!

Chapter 14

Saturday had now turning into Sunday, and Sunday became a just as beautiful a day as Saturday. The lush environment of the Mousekeeter Academy campus was filled with students dressed in colors other than the blue, black, and white from their school uniforms. The breeze was nice and the girls' hair swayed in it as boys flirted with them. Finally, a day free from training for the Mousekeeters. A few students went to the Grand Worship Hall, a building that catered to every possible religion in every possible world.

Kairi woke up extra early that morning to take a walk around the campus. She threw on a teal tank top and dark jeans, forgetting not her white hoodie as she left her room. She passed slowly by the church that morning, debating within herself weather or not to go.

She could here the clicking of high heels coming from the church.

To her shock, Nicole exited with black heels. She wore a tiny black wrap dress and held a sterling silver cross in her right hand. "Oh, hi Kairi," she said in a cheerful way that didn't match the way she look right now or Kairi's previous judgments about her._ What is a **vampire** doing at **church**, _Kairi wondered.

"Hello Nicole," Kairi greeted to avoid being rude despite the pure fear she was in, beginning being in the presence of a vampire and all…

"I was just…praying…for my brothers…for a safe trip here for them." Nicole looked over to Kairi's expressionless face and realized she was rambling. Kairi probably didn't care what she was doing in the church or whom she was praying for more than she cared about the price of mangos in Halloween Town. "I'll see you later Kairi!" she called as she ran away and Kairi breathed a sigh of relief. _That vamp is really creepy_, she thought. No matter, her meeting with Sora was only a few hours away.

* * *

"G'Morning King Mickey."

"Hello, Sora," Mickey greeted in his squeaky voice.

Mickey was pacing around his throne, shuffling through various papers while dropping a few on the floor in his haste. Sora took the opportunity to sit in Mickey's grand throne, feeling himself like a king for a split second, "So what's going on in the world, King?"

"Um…" Mickey continued to look through the paper furiously, "Our enemy has created…copies of Organization XIII…from data or something…I don't know."

"The King, doesn't know," Sora remarked in a whisper.

"WHY DO YOU THINK I KNOW EVERYTHING!" Mickey shrieked, waving his arms waving rapidly in the air.

"Do you even know what our enemies motives are, Mic?" Sora asked smoothly while resting his elbow on the arm rest.

"I have my theories…" Mickey looked though more paper, then realized what Sora had said, "WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME MIC!" Mickey looked down at Sora as he sat in his chair, "AND WHY ARE YOU SITTING IN MY THRONE?"

"Calm down, calm down." Sora laughed. "We'll figure this all out."

"Good Morning. It's good to see you this morning, King." It was Tsukasa. He bowed when he entered.

"Ah, Tsukasa did you finish the research I requested?" the king asked.

"Yes, I was lucky enough to have help from Kristine Leven."

"She is an interesting little bookworm, isn't she?"

"Much better a researcher than me, for sure," Tsukasa walked over to Mickey and handed him an array of papers.

Sora checked his watch, "Gotta go, I'm meeting Kairi today at 9:00 am." Sora hoped out of Mickey's throne.

"But don't you want to see this research!" Mickey suggested.

"Can't gotta go!" Sora called, but only after he was already out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, Sora," Kairi cooed. She sat by the lake holding two blueberry muffins, handing one to Sora who immediately took a chomp out of it.

"Mornin' Kai." Sora thanked her for the breakfast muffin before speaking, "Mmm, this place is beautiful, right."

Cherry blossoms flowers fell from the trees as the wind blew and the birds chirped, happily greeting the morning. The lake was still, with a few frogs and orange-colored fish. The grass was green and the water perfectly clear. It certainly was beautiful view.

"The last time I was here, I was trying to run away…we'll not really run away but…" Kairi, who was a much slower eater, took a nibble of her muffin, "That was a really sad time."

"You know it wasn't your fault, right? What happened at the ball."

"Yeah…I guess."

Sora knew Kairi, at times better than he knew himself. She was shy at times, when she wasn't sure of a situation, but also really outgoing around her friends. She didn't like relying on people much, and rather do things herself than ask for help. She was also really hard on herself. She criticized the fact that she was a girl when they were little, citing that she was too weak to participate in the duels that Riku and he had because of her gender. She always hated that. She wanted to do everything Sora and Riku could do, and cursed herself when she couldn't, blaming herself for being weaker. She had always blamed herself for things, and Sora could tell now was no different. "It's not your fault, Kai. It's not your fault you were bewitched."

"It was my fault…for being too weak to stop it. For being weak enough to be bewitched by them. Then I was kidnapped. I was drunk and I allowed myself to be kidnapped only to cause more problems for you and the team. I couldn't even do anything about it either. I couldn't fight back." Kairi began to shake. She rested her hands on her thighs, nails dinging inter her skin. Though her hair hung in her face Sora could tell she was crying.

"Kairi," he lifted his hand to whip away her tears, but she turned away. Once again she didn't want to rely on people. She didn't want to turn to anyone for comfort or show weakness. Kairi didn't need to be comforted right now, she needed to forget…

Sora removed his brown T-shirt and tossed it aside, revealing his incredible physique earned from fighting. She blushed when she realized she was staring at his abs then blushed even more when she realized he noticed she was looking. "Wanna take a dip?"

"Um…" Kairi watched as Sora removed his jeans and jumped into the water, disappearing for a moment. When he popped his head back up he pushed his hair out of his face and began to beg Kairi to come in. "Please," he begged, "If I dare you will you come in."

"No."

"But,"

"No."

Sora realized this was going to be harder than he thought. He left the water and picked Kairi up. She squirmed but it was no use and he tossed her into the lake. Kairi screamed and Sora laughed as he joined her in the water.

"Just like Destiny Island, right Kairi?"

"More or less…" she giggled.

He wrapped his arms around the small of her back and gave her a hug in the water that was a bit more than just friendly. They spent almost an hour in the water, some of the time doing laps around the circumference, other times messing with each other and having huge water fights while fish nipped at their feet.

The two dripping wet teens emerged from the water around 10:15 am, hand in hand.

"Oh god! That was too much fun!" Sora burst.

Kairi couldn't stop laughing, "Yeah, really. God, you are too funny."

"What, what did I do that was so funny?"

Kairi shook her head, finally able to stop giggling, "It doesn't matter. Thank you, Sora. Thank you so much." He watched her, satisfied that he had caused her to have a good time. "Except you completely ruined my jeans when you threw me into the water," Kairi complained like a true girl.

"You could have taken them off," Sora flirted, suggestively, "I wouldn't have mind."

Kairi glowered at him before summoning all the power she had to playfully punch him in his shoulder.

"OW, KAIRI!" He laughed at first…

Until the pain he felt the previous morning returned.

And that was the last thing he remembered from that morning.

* * *

"Sora," Kairi was the first person Sora saw when he woke up in a hospital bed.

"Ahh…Kai-ri?" _What happened_, he wondered.

"You're awake?" asked Calintz who was leaning against the wall.

"Um…yeah."

"I'll try not to cry," Kairi laughed nervously, "but you scared me so much. What happened Sora?"

"I dunno…all I remember is extreme pain- AHH!" he felt it again. It was ridiculous. If Sora had to guess what dieing felt like, this would be his guess.

Kairi took a step back to allow magical doctors to attempt to heal, Sora. Kairi had to try real hard now not to cry.

The pain continued for Sora to the point where he wasn't sure if he was going to survive this.

"Oh, is Sora okay?" Kristine had visited Sora earlier and had agreed to get lunch for Kairi since she refused to leave Sora's side. But when she returned, the doctors were franticly trying to cure Sora of his pain.

Kristine pushed the doctors out the way and muttered a few words. To Sora's relief the pain was gone. Once again she had saved him from this horror.

"Did you do that?" Calintz asked Kristine with disbelief.

"Mmhm, this happened once before too."

"And you're in blue-core? You're in blue core and you healed Sora? I'll recommend you for transfer into gold-core most definitely."

"Sora, are you okay." Kairi returned to his side once again.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME!" Sora cried.

"You wouldn't stay and read the research I found with me," Mickey said as he entered the room, "I think I know what is wrong with you." Sora prepared to listen. "Our enemy made copies of the Organization members using their data, but Roxas was special. Roxas was the only living nobody left, and our enemy wanted him. And so the enemy somehow seemed to extract Roxas from you instead of making a life-less copy….Sora when you lose your heart all that remains is your body and your soul. As you know, nobodies are made up of the empty body and the soul, and your nobody is Roxas. Somehow, when our enemy stole Roxas from you, he didn't do a good job, only managing to steal parts of your body's defense and soul. Now that Roxas is gone from you, your body is much, much weaker and pain seems to be more severe. Really, your heart is the only thing that is sustaining your body and soul right now, Sora."

Sora just stared at Mickey. Everything that Mickey just said wasn't the best thing in the world to be hearing. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me correct."

"Kairi…you know our clique is probably waiting for you at lunch, you should go join them." Sora didn't want Kairi to hear anymore of this.

"But-"

"Don't complain, just go have fun with them, remember I left you in the hospital when you asked me to."

"Yeah," she left the hospital room, but with tears in her eyes.

Kairi thought more about Sora as she walked to the cafeteria. Once again, she felt completely helpless and hated it. She wished she could have been the one to heal Sora, rather than Kristine.

The fastest way to get to the cafeteria was to cross over a bridge. Below the bridge wasn't water or anything, just a driving road that almost no one used. The small wall around the edge bridge was short and easy to fall over it if you tripped. And that's exactly what Kairi did. While consumed in her thoughts of Sora she hadn't payed attention to where she was walking and somehow tripped and fell backwards over the wall. She screamed as she fell, desperately wishing she knew glide like Sora did.

Suddenly she was within arm, luckily not splat on the asphalt. She looked up into the eyes of her savior. They were brilliantly golden pools that seemed to have a hypnotizing effect on her. "You okay?" the guy asked her as he propped her upright again.

"Yes, Thank you." Kairi was breathing hard. She had come close to seriously hurting herself.

"You're Kairi Everheart, correct?" The guy had golden brown hair and pale skin. He was beautiful to the point of being fascinating.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Nice to meet you Kairi Everheart," the teen bowed, "I'm Edward Cullen," he pointed to another next to him with black hair that had incredible contrast to his pale skin, "And this is my brother Jasper Cullen."

A/N: Ha Ha Ha! Fans of Twilight will love that. I love vampire. I love Jasper. I love you for reading, and I'll love you even more if you review! I would really appreciate a small review from everyone that reads. Thank you! I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 14!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yeah well...I'm back.

Chapter 15

Foot steps and meaningless chatter came crawling through Kairi's ears as she stood in the strangely venerable presence of the Cullen brothers. Both were so amazingly beautiful, a beauty that didn't seem human. The two fairies, Odd and Domi, almost shared a beauty quiet the same, and yet their's didn't seem to reach the status of Edward and Jasper.

A burning heat ran through her body and rushed to her cheeks, turning her pale face bright red as Edward's lips curled into a smile. He gave his brother a tap, urging him to study the princess.

He did, licking his lips as her looked her up and down like a piece of meat. Instead of feeling uneasy, the blush in Kairi's cheeks only grew darker. "Hello Ms. Everheart," he held out his hand for her to shake, but Kairi, not taking her eyes off his face, didn't see it till about half a minute later and quickly shook it with a nervous laugh.

By now the foot steps and gossip were roaring, and Kairi looked up to see her recent circle of friends in on the scene. The boys were evaluating the new teammates, while the girls were busy swooning.

Jess was amazingly bold; she walked right up into Kairi's silently claimed territory and attempted to steal the boys. "Welcome to the Mouseketeers Academy. You'll find that this campus is rather large, if there's anything you need anything at all…." Jess stop immediately stop talking, discouraged as Jasper walked right past and took Domi's hand in his.

"Hey, my name is Jasper," he breathed, "I just thought I should come over and introduce myself…. Since you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I intend on dating you. A faerie no doubt, but that's no glamour. Your natural beauty shines through."

Domi opened her mouth only to find that she wasn't prepared with words. She fought quickly for something, only managing to let out a meager nervous, "Thank you…."

"Back off Jasper, I pwn this bitch." Kat chimed in. She appeared to be immune to the charm of the brothers, but her lips were still poking out in an attractive pout, her eyes glowing with seduction.

"I pwned you last night," Jasper growled back, angry with her rude interruption.

Kat rolled her eyes, careful to still look pretty. "We have a joker."

"We have a bitch." Jasper said simply, and Kat was shocked at his sudden change in character. He turned his attention back to Domi, without even asking her name.

But Odd wasn't going to let Jasper and Domi live happily ever after either. He tugged on his friend's arm, quick to remind her of the time and the math class close at hand. Jasper kept a stunning smile as he continued to talk to Domi about her fae qualities, able to hold his own against the competition of the looming math class. Odd pulled her away a few feet. Domi had intended to protest, but she couldn't get around the fact that class was right about now and sadly she was plagued with being a good student.

The guys, Riku and Odd, walked away with a short bye that sounded more like 'Fuck you', while the girls straggled along, cutting it as close to possible before having to leave to give long, drawn out goodbyes to the beautiful brothers.

Both Domi and Kairi looked back as they walked away, in awe of the very meeting between them and the brothers, and swooned one last time.

"I'm going to have that girl in my bed by the end of the week, begging me to sip her blood." Jasper stated, letting out a few haughty breaths and licking his lips.

"I'm banking on two days for my precious Kairi," his brother boasted with a devilish smile.

* * *

As the teens walked to class, Kairi made an ever so small comment, a murmur no louder then a mouse's squeak, intimating Sora's stay in the hospital. But Kat picked up on it and vowed to visit him later. Another small squeak about not worrying also escaped Kairi's lips at the time, but Kat conveniently didn't hear that one. 

The hospital always seemed darker then the rest of the campus, seeming a sinister place in the dimly lit halls, but Kat marched on.

Wouldn't be her first, second, or tenth visit to a hospital. Somewhere around 40th would be better. A life as a guardian for Princess Everheart wasn't a particularly safe one. Along with Dominique, she had been in more life threatening then the new keyblade masters themselves, damn sure more then Sora. Most of the Mouseketeers had. It was extremely dangerous to be a rebel teen with superhero-like powers on the side of what is right and just. The kids on the team had developed a near immunity to the sense of danger and a quiet callous reaction to toward injuries.

Yes, it was a common everyday thing for Kat to see her friends, or herself in a hospital bed, but that was no reason not to visit. She prided herself on giving company to the sick, her 'community service' that helped her sleep at night. And so she pressed Sora's door open, afraid that the odd noise that every door seemed to make would wake him, and crept on in.

She had flowers in her hands, tropical lilies that grew wild in Oshen. She figured the mermaid world would have an environment similar to the tropics of Destiny Island, and maybe they would remind him of home. Realizing that she forgot a vase, she laid them on the nightstand next to his bed and eased into a huge plush chair next to his hospital bed. It was uncharacteristic of Kat to care so much, but there was something about hospitals that made her sympathetic and cased her to turn to mush.

Sora's sleep didn't look peaceful. He was breathing heavy and moaning in what seemed liked pain. Droplets of sweat were accumulating on his forehead and Kat watched as one drop rolled down the side of his head into his sandy hair. Sat ruled out the possibility that Sora could be having a wet dream. He was still breathing heavy and the look of pure fear on his face was only hidden by his closed lids.

It certainly wasn't pretty, Kat was sure he was having a nightmare. Her sympathetic side took over and she reached out to stroke his cheek, the tips of her fingers tangling into his hair. Sora's lids popped open instantly, then pressed back together, then opened again slowly, continuing to blink as his brain registered Kathryn Armstrong.

Kat pulled her hand immediately and began to press out an apology. "I'm so…."

"Don't be," Sora could read her, "Thank you so much." It wasn't long before he looked trouble again. "What're you doing here?" she was the last person he'd expect.

"I though I'd pay a visit. Is that such a crime?" Kat defended herself.

"Kai told you," It wasn't a question, "But then again who wouldn't? I can't really blame the girl. As if I can keep a hospital visit a secret."

"Well, yeah. She did. Do you have a problem with me being here?" Kat's callous shell began to come back up.

"I was hoping for a little bit more time along….."

Kat nodded, shot up, and began to make her way to the door.

"No!" Sora shouted after her, "Now that you're here, please stay….."

She turned back around to face him.

"I'm sorry. Please sit," he begged.

She did as she was asked, falling back into the comfort of the plush leather chair and back to Sora's side. She leaned up to ask him a question. "Why do you want to be along in a hospital bed? I mean…..the times when I'm in the hospital are usually the only times when I want to be _around_ people."

Sora chuckled though it caused him slight pain. "Yeah well…. I don't want people to see my weakness. I see you guys training in the gym with skills that I can't seem to match. Everyone I've met here thus far are tough kids. I don't want you all to think I'm a pansy." He smiled.

Sora made Kat laugh, a feat that deserved a metal. Not that Kat didn't have a sense of humor; her sense was just too witty for most. "Well, soon everyone is going to know everyone's weakness…. I think that next weeks lesson form Calintz too…something about weaknesses….Anyway, you'll have to just deal," Kat said through a smile, "We're not that scary."

"Just way more experienced"

"Do I intimidate you?" Kat quirked a brow.

"Fuck yeah." It was Sora's ability to say that with a straight face that caused Kat to laugh even more. Sora wore a smile on his face as well, then sighed, and went back to a more serious sad look. "Stay awhile," this wasn't a question either, just a weak command.

Kat nodded, planning to do so anyway as an extra iota of respect was added to the image of Sora in her mind. "In pain?" she asked as she reached over and touched his arm with the tips of her fingers.

Sora moaned as his attention was turned back to the pain that he was, in fact, in. Most definitely in! And he couldn't fathom what was causing this. "So much…." Still, Sora managed to contort his lips into a smile which in turn made Kat smile.

"Well, that's about right then if you want to be 'one of us'. So suck it up you pansy. Training tomorrow."

"You're kidding me"

"I don't kid. That's how the real Mouseketeers play the game," She winked, curling her fingers into a fist and lifting her hand to give Sora a playful punch. He gave her a stare of death before she made contact with his skin and set another fit of giggles traveling though Kat.

And once you made Kat laugh this much, you were pretty much on her good side for life. End of story.

There was a bit of silence after the laughing was done and Kat could help but ask, "So…what _were_ you dreaming about?"

A/N: Tada! Review….please. D:


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kairi sat on the concrete siding of the path that lead to the Disney Castle, poking at a slug that had gone astray form the lush gardening surrounding the place. The poor thing curled up in a ball every time Kairi shoved it with her pink hello kitty gel pen. She was disoriented, thinking mostly about Sora, worried sick and more and more she began to hate this place. It was too damn bright; Mickey's Castle clad in baby blue hade such an innocent feel to it, when she knew there was something evil brewing under the surface. It made her sick to her stomach to think about it. All the crap that she had, and would be put through was enough to make her gag, but she didn't. She only stared into the distance with the blankest look on her face and jammed her pen into the side of the poor slug.

With a spectacularly delicious soft pretzel in his hand, Riku could see Kairi coming up on the path. He was called to speak with Mikey, but wasn't sure why. He thought it might have something to do with Sora, and so he was rushing to the castle. Cause he really did care, just not that much. He had more faith in Sora than anyone else, and would swear on his life he'd be better. So it didn't really faze him at all. Mostly, he saw it as time to get closer to Kairi. He wondered if he was a bad friend as he went to sit down next to her.

She said not a word at his presence, just starred ahead at the stupid blue castle, poking a damn slug to death.

"Kairi?" he tapped her on the shoulder. She knew he was there, but she was in a piss mood. She continued to stare ahead, trying to be overly dramatic and angsty on purpose, to make an impact.

Riku saw right through the crap, brushing the precious salt of his pretzel right onto the slug, breaking off another piece and stuffing it back into his mouth like it was nothing.

"What'd you do that for?!?!" Kairi screaming as the slug exploded into mush.

"What do you mean? It was a slug…" Riku eyed her for only a second before turning his attention back to his pretzel.

"You _killed_ it!!!" It was amazing how much time Kairi spent on that one word, as if tasting, savoring every letter of it.

"You were torturing it. I just took the poor creature out of its misery."

Kairi shot up with so much raw emotion, anger pouring out of her. "You can't just _**kill**_ things Riku!!"

At the very moment Riku thought 'This bitch is crazy'. He shook such negative thoughts about Kairi out of his head and held back the urge to call her psycho. "Kairi," he stood up, grabbing her by the shoulder, "Calm down it's just a bug. A stupid disgusting bug that you never liked anyway."

"It was innocent and you killed it!!" Kairi was damn near tears, over a dead bug.

She was panicking.

"Kairi calm down!" Riku took her by her shoulders, shaking her slightly for a second before holding her in place. She quirmed and continued to scream for a second, finally claming down as Riku held her still. It was then that the tears fell.

She wasn't comfortable with death.

Riku sat her back down as she cried, rubbing her back gently. Kairi wiped her own tears awake, even calmer now as Riku attempted to comfort her.

Riku sighed, hating the sight of Kairi so distraught. She looked up at him, her eyes so big and blue, her face wet with salty tears. "Kairi…." He sighed again, "Ever think that you shouldn't be here?"

He wanted her to go home, Kairi could tell. Her eyes went from sad, to pleading, begging for his approval to stay. But as her eyes caught sight of the dead slug on the pavement, she too wondered if she could.

"So….he's hot right?"

Kat walked along to Mickey's castle as Domi danced around her, feet barely touching the pavement at times as her wings sprouted back and forth the more excited she got. Kat strode in silence, pissing off Domi and causing her wings to flutter even more hectically. She eyed her and simply nod.

"If you're into that thing," was the first thing Kat said the entire walk. It slipped out and she wasn't really aware that she had said it.

"What thing?" Domi's feet hit the ground as her excitement waned and her wings popped back in.

"The vampire thing."

Her wings popped back out, her feet hovered above the ground. "Yeah I'm not so sure about that…" Kat smiled, Domi's wings clearly showed her intrest, unable to hide her little lie. "I heard you've seen Sora?" he wings fluttered just a bit.

"Yeah he's doing okay." Good thing Kat didn't have wings that gave away her lies.

"Hmm." Domi shrugged it off, really not all that interested. Her feet hit the ground once again as they reached the door to Mickey's castle.

"Hey beautiful." Jasper walked up from the side, whispering into Dominique's ear.

"J-Jasper!" She thought her heart skipped a beat as she went off balance, falling flat onto her ass as her wings sprung to life again.

He chuckled at her, licking his lips and allowing his eyes to explore her body for the second time. He held out a hand for her that she couldn't resist but to take.

Her blush was still evident against her nutty brown skin, so deep it nearly burned her cheeks.

Odd rolled his eyes, the next to appear in front of King Mickey's door. He flung his arms around Domi's waist, and pulled her away. If she wasn't so flustered, she would've fought back.

"Why're you here?" Odd asked him through his teeth, his attempt at casualness failing as he kept Domi tight by his side.

"Mickey wanted me," Jasper smiled, evident that his presence wasn't pleasing.

"Hey guys," Riku came strolling on into the circle, hiding the stress caused from Kairi fairly well. He'd walked her back to her room before heading back this way.

"You too?" Odd asked, his tone much more polite and friendly.

At once Mickey's doors opened, nearly hitting Odd in the back while he kept his eyes fixated on his love; who was obviously more aware as she shifted to Jasper's side.

That sickening smile drove Odd mad. He struggled to reposition himself next to Domi as the walked into the king's throne room.

Odd, Domi, Jasper, and Kat bowed at once, down on there knees with their hand extended to the king. Riku remained standing with their hands in their pockets, looking like high school kids waiting to catch the bus when it's too damn early in the morning.

"Thank you for meeting me today gang," Mickey began, his mousey voice annoyingly ringing in Riku's ears, "I'd like to talk to you a bit today about Sora's illness…" Riku rolled his eyes and let out a kinda scoffing sigh. Mikey pretended not to notice as he eyed the bored kid. "Roxas is part of Sora, and he'll die with out him. I am currently investigating an enemy known as Ritsuti." Mickey took a deep breath, pacing back and forth as if he doesn't want to go on. "He's created a small army of Organization XIII copies; exact clones from the data left behind. He chose not to clone member XII, Roxas, however. It is believed that he was able to somehow extract Roxas from Sora's being. You see, Roxas represents the body of Sora and while the heart and soul can manage by themselves for a while, it wont last long and it's not exactly working for Sora.

_The soul…,_ Riku thought, _what makes up a person? A heart a soul and a body? What about the mind of a person, or the spirit? Or does that just show up in the body and the soul? _Riku wished he paid attention in biology a little more. Riku wished this were as _easy_ as biology.

"So I want you to go back and seek Roxas out…" Mickey took another breath, "But I haven't really found a way to…put him back into Sora. I haven't really even been able to think of a reasonable way to bring him back here. In person I guess…though I wish there was a way to….break him down…to easily bring here and insert back into Sora. It theory, the three main parts of a person should be able to broken down into data to transport. Another part of Ansem the Wise's research…"

"Don't worry Mickey, we'll figure it out…" Riku promised, a half smirk on his face. As much as he loved him, he wasn't quite ready for Sora to be well again. He was almost half way out the door by the time Mickey finished up his sentence.

"Well, okay….!" Mickey called back to Riku, standing on his tippy toes to try to see past the other four. He cursed at himself silently, for not being able to control that kid.

The others bowed again, showing there respect for the king as they headed out. Odd went to grab Domi's hand just as Jasper wedged his way in between the two. He chuckled the whole way out while Odd held a clenched fist in his pocket.


End file.
